


Take No Prisoners (Take No Shit)

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Attempted Rape, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Crew as Family, Deliberate Usage of Wrong Pronouns, Explicit Language, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Prison, Sexual Harassment, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Warden!Matt, cop!Barbara, cop!Burnie, lawyer!Kerry, overprotective Geoff, overprotective Ryan, trans!Jack, transphobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew got caught and is sent to prison. Luckily, they end up in the same facility. Sadly, their troubles just started.<br/><br/>Good thing they have friends on the outside. Especially when Jack ends up with them in the all-male jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here's The Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayssna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayssna/gifts).



> There might be smut later on, but I am undecided on how much. I will warn you before each chapter.
> 
> For Kayssna, who is solely to blame that I went from just watching the various AH videos to actively seeking out fanfic. Thank you <3 You're a true friend.
> 
> Also thanks to Leopardess from FR for listening to me ramble about this all day, and to Lamenta for helping me out with vocabulary and legalese, despite not even being in this fandom. You rock!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not give permission for this work to be reposted or submitted to a live stream, show or similar, fic rec lists or blogs excepted.
> 
> "A heaven for those who walk this world  
> Bereft of heart and soul"  
> \- Take No Prisoners by Megadeth

She clenched her hands to fists, her nails digging into her palms hard enough to nearly break skin.

“I am,” she forced out from behind gritted teeth, glaring at the officer sitting across from her, “decidedly _female._ ”

“Your birth certificate indicates otherwise,” Deputy Burns pointed out gruffly, leafing through her police record. He scratched at his beard disinterestedly, but his eyes were gleaming with pleasure.

“And we have filed a motion to _reconsider_ ,” Kerry insisted, as he tapped away rapidly on his smartphone, glancing up at the officer grimly.

“Which we have done,” Burns waved their objection away, not even looking at them. “We considered the matter _extensively_ and came to the conclusion that Mr. Pattillo will be assigned a place according to his gender.”

Jack stared at him, face an impassive mask. She glanced at her lawyer, but Kerry shook his head minutely. Frowning, she took a deep breath and unclenched her fists, smoothing her palms against her shorts.

“And where do you intend to send me off to?” she asked in a conversational tone, eyes still narrowed. Her hands were shaking. She pressed them flat against her thighs.

“Why, somewhere high security. Where you'll be stuck for life,” Burns spat, sitting up smugly. “Gentlemen, I do believe we're finished here.”

He gathered his papers and stood, nodding to the officer by the door as he left. Kerry swore. The officer gave them a careful look, before gesturing two lieutnants over to stand guard.

“Don't worry, Jack, I'll file a relocation request immediately,” Kerry whispered anxiously, glancing towards the police guards stationed by the door. They pretended not to listen, but they all knew better. “We'll have you transferred to a female-only facility in a jiffy.”

Jack closed her eyes and took another deep breath. And another. Thoughts were racing through her brain, trying to come up with a plan. Slowly, her body stopped shaking. She dug her nails into her blue and white shorts. There had to be a way- something they could do!

An idea tickled at the back of her mind...

“Don't bother,” she replied coldly, eyes snapping open and glaring at the door where Deputy Burns had left, “they won't go for it.” Shrugging, she slumped back against her plastic chair as far as the handcuffs would allow it. There was a short chain attached to the metal table, which in turn was nailed to the floor. They weren’t taking any risks with her. Any other day, she would have been amused at how far her reputation had spread.

Kerry grimaced, his brows drawing together darkly. “Well, we can try at least. They're going to expect that- but you're right, we need a back up plan. Any ideas?”

“Hmm,” Jack hummed, clasping her hands together between her knees and thinking furiously. “What are the likeliest options for prisons I'll be send to?”

“Bolingbroke Penitentiary is the most likely, Victorville Federal is a close second.” The answer came quick as a shot, and Jack flinched barely noticeably. She glanced at her lawyer, Kerry was looking honestly troubled.

“Bolingbroke... that's the one they send the Vagabond to, isn't it?” she mused aloud, eyes darting to the guards and considering their eavesdropping range. She leaned closer to Kerry, and whispered in his ear. “If I'm going to prison, I might as well stick with my boys. Do you know where the others were sent?”

Kerry shook his head, frowning. “I'm pretty sure Gavin ended up in Bolingbroke, too. My contacts can't find a trace of Michael or Geoff... yet. Are you saying what I think you're saying?”

Jack smirked. “Why, Mr. Shawcross, I believe I am!”

Kerry nodded thoughtfully. “I think I can manage it. Make it seem like it was their idea, and put up an appropriate amount of protest. I'll have my assistant bury them in paperwork in the meanwhile, to buy us some time.”

“Barbara still owes Meg a favor, doesn't she?” Jack pointed out, winking. This might just work.

Kerry grinned brightly. “That she does,” he confirmed.

 

* * *

 

“God, you wouldn’t believe what an ass my boss has been all day,” Barbara complained, gesticulating wildly. “Smug, arrogant bastard.” She grumbled and took a huge swallow from her drink.

“I feel you, girl,” Meg said, swirling her straw through her cocktail with a frown. “The last couple days have been… hard for me.”

“Cheers,” Barbara toasted her, then exed her drink. “Anything I can do for you?”

“Actually,” Meg hesitated, glancing around. They were in a rather seedy bar, with a lot of blue collar workers but no prostitutes. It was cheap enough, and safe to talk, if you were careful of eavesdroppers. Yet not so bad that a copper would need to take action and could reasonably ignore any less than legal dealings.

She leaned forward over the round table, and Barbara instinctively mirrored her. Meg blew a purple strand of hair out of her face, peering uncertainly at her unlikely friend. Barb’s eyebrows were rising higher at her usually calm friend’s nervous attitude.

“I need a favor,” Meg murmured quietly.

“And I owe you one,” Barbara retorted. The assassin nodded, reaching into her cleavage and pulling out a folded piece of paper from her bra. She slipped it between the folds of a napkin, which she slid across the table. With that, she stood up, leaving an almost empty glass behind.

“Drinks are on me,” she insisted, heading over to the bar to pay. Barbara waited for a moment, then snatched the napkin and her purse in one fluid move, standing up and staggering exaggeratedly over to the restroom. She popped into an empty stall and made sure the lock was closed, before pulling out the slip of paper. Heart beating fast, the blonde took a deep breath and unfolded the sheet.

Eyes skimmed over the few words, deciphering the code easily. She blinked, surprised, then shrugged. Tearing the paper into small slivers, she threw them into the toilet and flushed. This would be easy.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Barbara casually walked into her Boss’ office.

“Sir? I need you to sign these,” she said as she handed over a couple of papers.

“What they’re about?” Burnie asked as he skimmed over the paperwork, thumbing through the pages and pausing to read some paragraphs more in-depth.

“The grant proposal for better body armor, requisition forms for two new helicopters, arrest forms and prison transfer applications for the recent convicts, a draft from PR regarding the latest events, a statement for the mayor, and-” Barbara rattled off, hands clasped behind her back.

“Wait, back up,” Burnie interrupted her, sitting up straight. “The prison transfer forms are done already?”

“Yessir,” Barbara straightened under her superior's scrutiny.

“Including Pattillo's?” he asked, surprised.

“Sir, you said to make those a priority, in case of any escape attempts,” Barbara responded guardedly.

“I did- I just didn't expect this to go through so fast.” Burnie blinked and shook his head. He picked out the relevant sheets, skimming them. “These are all in order?”

“Yes, sir. Stamped and awaiting your signature.”

“And the paperwork from Shawcross is dealt with? No legal loopholes they can jump through?”

“None that the legal department could see, sir,” Barbara replied wryly. “Everything seems to be in order.”

Burnie sighed and nodded. He checked the papers over once more, then uncapped his pen and signed.

“Bolingbroke, huh? Serves the fucker right,” he muttered under his breath.

Barbara smirked. Perfect.


	2. Girl Like You In A Place Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack arrives in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a ball of excitement over this story, and your comments only fan the flames <3 feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about anything story related or not!

The gates fell shut behind her with a metallic clunk. One of the guards was eyeing her carefully, hand twitching towards his gun. The other one had relaxed the moment they had arrived at the prison, but the drive here had been tense. They’d assumed someone would break her out on the way there, rescheduling her transport three times, with various numbers of other criminals. Jack had watched on with barely concealed amusement.

They’d gone with trying to hide her amongst as many transfers as possible without risking a riot. One big, muscled man, who had been leering at her the whole ride, now stood directly behind her in line. He leaned forwards, causing the guard to reach for his gun again, and murmured in her ear.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this, hm?”

Jack rolled her eyes and threw him a disgusted look over her shoulder. The man just grinned like he’d hit the jackpot. She turned her back on him, head held high. When it was her turn at the check-in, she bared her teeth at the nervous guard, who promptly dropped his gun. Chuckling, she proceeded through to the changing rooms. When the nervous young guard made to follow her for the strip-and-search, a new arrival cut in.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, get your shit together, man. At this rate you’ll be too distracted to notice a thing- here, just let me do the search. _Men_.”

Jack watched the female guard shake her head and follow her into the changing room, locking the door behind them. She glanced around, not finding any cameras, though she couldn’t be too careful. The guard stepped up to her, clearing her throat. She fiddled with the key and finally the handcuffs clicked open.

“Please strip and put your clothes and any other belongings in this box. They will be returned to you upon your release. Any illegal objects will be confiscated,” the woman rattled off, while gesturing across her throat. Her eyes flicked up at the corner behind Jack meaningfully. “Should I find you trying to smuggle anything inside, there will be a penalty, severity depending on the object found. Turn around and put your hands against the wall.”

Jack obeyed, not saying a thing. While the woman checked her over, she leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “Bugs. One camera.”

Jack refused to give anything away, now that she knew for certain they were being observed. She could leave no evidence behind that could be trailed back to their connection. The woman finished her examination and stepped back, nodding. She reached into a shelf and pulled out the typical orange prison uniform.

“Change into these, please. You are to wear this, or one like this, at all times while within this facility. You will be provided with two more sets in the coming week,” the guard said, sounding bored.

Jack quickly slipped into the uniform, noting how it hung loosely on her frame, but strained across her chest. Luckily the pants were stretchy enough to get over her hips. The small knife hidden between the folds she stuck in her panties discreetly. She looked back up at the guard, who nodded approvingly and winked.

Jack let herself be led over to the door and cuffed again. The guard reached over to the door, her arm brushing against Jack’s as she unlocked. The woman caught Jack’s gaze and held it for a moment, smirking.

“Tell my husband I said hi,” the guard muttered under her breath, before standing straight and motioning her forward. “This way,” she instructed in a clear, bored voice.

So, Jack thought. Looked like Geoff managed to land Bolingbroke, too.

 

* * *

 

There were a lot of wolf whistles following her as two different guards shoved her down the corridor of cells. She held her head high, staring fixedly forward, and rolled her shoulders. The guards stopped in front of a cell with only one person currently occupying it, but four beds in total. The man was sitting on the higher bunk on the right, watching her with raised eyebrows.

“This is your cell, Pattillo. Play nice,” one of the guards warned her.

“Hey babe,” the man in the room leered at her as the guards left without a backward glance. “Looks like we’re gonna share for a while, ya? Might wanna make sure you’re welcome in the neighborhood, if you catch my drift.”

“Piss off,” Jack sneered at him, putting the small box of belongings on the shelf. A thud indicated that the inmate had jumped down from his perch. As she turned around to leave, a hand snatched her arm.

“Not so fast, bitch,” the burly man stopped her, frowning. “Looks like I gotta teach you some manners, ya? There’s some rules around here you gotta follow. But since you’re new I’m gonna give you a second chance. Might be better not to blow it now, we’re gonna be stuck together in here _all night._ ”

Irritably, Jack shook him off. “Let’s get this straight. You seem to be working under the assumption you’ve got the high ground here. It’s simple, really. _You don’t._ Now kindly fuck off.”

He growled, but Jack pointedly ignored him as she stalked back into the corridor and down the way she hadn’t come from. It took a couple turns to find anything other than cells, but she kept a brisk pace and didn’t make eye contact with the other inmates. The first big doors she came to seemed to lead into the cafeteria, which was empty at this time.

Laughter echoed down the hall. Jack turned and saw another doorway open at the end. With a shrug, she strode down and peeked inside. A lot of the inmates seemed to be gathered here, sitting around a couple tables and lounging on a couch set in the corner. A common room, then, to hang out when they couldn’t or didn’t want to go outside.

Looking around, she glimpsed a familiar mop of black hair, lazily tied back at the nape. The other criminals were giving him a wide berth, except for a tattooed man that was sitting next to the first in his undershirt. Jack couldn’t help but smile softly as she watched the second man gesticulating wildly while the first watched him, head tilted to the side.

The people closest to the door had discovered her by now, going quiet. The silence quickly spread across the room, as they turned to look at her curiously. Straightening, she swaggered in, heading straight for the two most dangerous guys in the room. Disbelieving looks followed her as she walked right up to the Vagabond and the Lazer.

The two looked up at the unnatural hush that had fallen over the room and blinked at the newcomer.

“Gentlemen,” Jack greeted them with a secretive smile. “Is this seat taken?”

A big smile split Geoff’s face as he realized who was standing in front of him. “Nah. Sit down, dude.”

Ryan scooted over to make space for her between them, grinning widely. The room held its breath collectively as the new girl plopped down between the hardened criminals. Her cellmate, who had followed her determinedly, stood in the doorway and gaped. Geoff threw an arm over her shoulders and tucked her against him, accutely aware of every eye in the room looking at them.

“So as I was saying,” he continued his earlier tale, gesturing with his free hand. Ryan chuckled and Jack grinned gleefully at him, finally able to relax after the shock of getting caught redhanded.

 

* * *

 

“That’s fucked up, dude,” Geoff commented later, as he and Ryan escorted her back to their room. They’d made a stop at ‘her’ cell to gather her things and bring them with to their cell, which they were sharing with Ray. “I mean, I’m glad you’re here, don’t get me wrong, but it was a real shitty move from those fuckers.”

“No kidding,” Ryan muttered, glaring at the inmates staring at them. Jack just shrugged.

“At least this way, I’m stuck with you,” she decided magnanimously. Geoff snorted, bumping her shoulder.

“This is our cell, over here,” he pointed out, stopping by the doorway. Raising his voice, he called out, “Hey newbie, get the fuck outta here.”

A young man she vaguely recalled seeing on the bus earlier looked terrified, wide eyes flickering from her to the box she was carrying to Ryan glowering menacingly and back to Geoff, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. He squeaked, hastily grabbing his things and hurrying out of the cell, quivering.

Laughing, she set her things down on the newly vacated space glancing around curiously. “So Kerry heard Gavin ended up here, too…”

“Uh, yeah, he’s sharing space with Michael,” Geoff explained, collapsing on the lower bunk. “Just the cell across the hall and to the left, in fact. Ray’s in here with us, he has the bunk above Ryan’s, not like he ever sleeps in it.”

Jack smiled softly. “The whole crew in one prison? Ballsy.”

“Or not a coincidence,” Ryan smirked, leaning in the doorway. “You’re not the only one with contacts, you know. I arranged for Ray to stick with me, and Michael and Gavin to stay together. Geoff was a surprise though.”

“Well, fuck you, too,” their Boss grouched good naturedly. Ryan laughed.

“How’d you manage that?” Jack inquired, sitting down on the edge of Geoff’s bunk. He rolled on his side to make room for her, and she patted his hand in thanks.

“Ah,” Ryan smirked dramatically, “life must have it’s mysteries, my dear. Wherefore wou- oof.”

He was interrupted by a slender man running into him as he rounded the corner. The man landed on his ass, while the Vagabond stumbled forward.

“Whoops, sorry, Ryan!” Gavin exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and into the room. “Anyway, did you hear? They say the pigs put a wom- whoah!” The blond stopped short. “Jack!”

“Gavin,” Jack replied evenly, eyes gleaming with amusement.

“You’re here!” Gavin squawked, flailing his arms about.

“Evidently,” she returned drily.

“No, I mean, _you’re here_ ,” he pointed out delightedly, rushing up and pulling her to her feet. “I am so glad to see you!”

Jack pulled the lad into a hug, patting his shoulder. Geoff and Ryan were watching them with big grins.

“Couldn’t let you go unsupervised now could I?” Jack teased with a long-suffering sigh. Gavin laughed happily, squeezing her close once more before stepping back.

  
“Oh! Wait till I tell Michael!” he burst out, turning on his heel and running back out the door. “Micoo! Mi _cool_! Guess what!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since large parts of this story are still rather undefined, I might be inspired to add anything you'd like to see. Just leave me a comment and I'll see if I can fit it in reasonably!
> 
> /edit: sorry for all the typos


	3. Come Hell or High Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is really protective of each other. Harassing Jack should be real low on anyone's list. Not everyone got the memo, though.
> 
> Warning for a lot of implied murder and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to solarismagnum/sigmundite for helping me out with vocabulary and brainstorming! For you, I shall fit Raywood into this soon.
> 
> And a big thank you to the dormfriend, for indulging and encouraging my ramblings when you're neither into fanfiction nor this fandom.
> 
> I'm spoiling you with these daily updates. I'm scared of getting lynched the first time I leave you waiting for a month...

She woke to Ryan jostling her by the shoulder. Yawning, she stretched, waving him off. The Vagabond shot her a grin, then turned to get their Boss out of bed. Geoff grumbled, turning his back to them. Jack snorted, hopping down from her bunk and stumbling over to the shelves to get a towel. Ray was waiting for them by the door, watching the morning routine with a grin.

“I'm up, you dick!” Geoff shouted suddenly. Jack glanced over only to see Ryan wipe off his pinkie on his pants. “Fuck, it's way too early,” the Boss groaned. Ray chuckled.

“Good morning to you, too, Boss,” Ryan teased, easily dodging Geoff's half-hearted swipe. He turned to the other two in their cell. “Let's head to the showers before it gets full. Cells will open in a minute.”

Ray and Ryan exchanged a significant look, and Jack pretended she hadn't seen it, though warmth blossomed in her chest. While they waited for Geoff to gather his things, cursing heavily the whole time, Ray bumped his shoulder companionably against Jack's.

“We're always the first ones up and in the showers,” he murmured, peering outside and waving at Gavin, who was jumping up and down just behind his cell door. “It's easiest to just avoid incidents. And now with you thrown into the equation...”

Jack nodded. “Better safe than sorry.” Ryan came up behind her and wound his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him with a fond sigh.

“Besides,” their arguably craziest crew member added, “blood is a bitch to get out of these orange monstrosities.”

Geoff snorted, joining them just as the warden came by to unlock their cell. They met up with Michael and Gavin in the hall, and then her boys showed her the way to the baths. Michael was grumbling almost as much as Geoff about the early hour, but quieted once they reached the showers. This early, only three other inmates had made their way over. The Fake AH Crew fanned out and claimed the back corner which included a still mostly intact shower stall cutting off the view from the hallway.

Jack had been provided with a towel and a toothbrush, but had no soap, no toothpaste or a clean set of clothes to change into. Grimacing, she stripped out of the pants and undershirt, earning a catcall from across the room. Geoff and Ryan turned in sync to glare at the culprit, while Michael stepped in front of her with crossed arms. The other convicts hastily turned their backs on them, pretending they weren't even there.

“Here,” Gavin held out a piece of soap for her, “figured the prison hasn't given you shit yet, right? They're pricks like that.”

“Thanks,” Jack smiled gratefully at the young man, slipping into the stall. Ryan frowned thoughtfully after her, then busied himself at the sink. Jack washed off quickly, grimacing at her lumpy, tangled hair and lack of make up. Hopefully she would be able to get her hands on some hormones one way or another. She rinsed her hair, listening to Gavin and Michael horse around on the other side with a smile.

Geoff joined her a short while later, and she moved to the side to let him have half of the spray. Ryan had finished brushing his teeth, and now propped a hip against the sink watching over them with amused indulgence. There was a shout and a yell, from Michael and Gavin respectively, before the blond came crashing around the partition and slid over the wet tiles to hide behind Geoff. Their boss rolled his eyes skyward, but otherwise just kept washing. Michael stalked around the corner and shot Gavin a narrow eyed look, who held up his hands in surrender.

Chuckling, Jack toweled off behind the stall walls before setting off for the sinks, finger-combing her hair as she went. As she passed Ryan, the dark-haired man pushed a pair of shorts into her hands. She blinked and looked up, startled. He just nodded firmly and ducked under the shower where Ray was just rinsing off, brushing up against the Latino. Shrugging, Jack pulled on the boxers and stepped up to the sink. She borrowed some of the toothpaste lying around and then used the hairbrush (Ryan's, judging by the dark hair clinging to it) to comb her mess of a bob out properly.

Geoff stepped up behind her and reached over for his toothbrush, absent-mindedly brushing a kiss across her temple. The room was slowly filling up with other inmates, most glancing inquisitively over their way. Jack ignored them, bumping her hip against Geoff's before withdrawing to where they'd set down their clothes. She buttoned up the shirt, glad that Griffon had let her keep her bra, and slipped the knife in the inside pocket.

As she bent over to step into the pants, someone walked up behind her, first groped and then slapped her butt. She straightened slowly, turning menacingly, but before she could react, Geoff had the offender pinned against the wall.

“The fuck's your problem, dude?” the Boss hissed, shoving his arm into the guy's exposed throat. The room had fallen silent except for the water dripping on the floor. “Wanna loose a hand, is that it?”

Ryan stepped in front of her, glaring murderously at the man who had dared touch her. He struck an imposing figure despite his nakedness. Gavin and Michael came up to flank her, while Ray was twirling his toothbrush like he considered ramming it up the guy's nose. Jack dragged up her pants, then folded her arms under her boobs, leveling a stern look at the groper.

“The fuck, man,” the guy sputtered, wide-eyed.

“You do not fuck around with my people,” Geoff growled, a dark look on his face, “or you _will_ regret it. Capiche?”

Ryan stalked up forcefully, pacing around Geoff and coming up on the guy's other side. His eyes gleamed with intensity, and he bared his teeth in a snarl.

“I could snap your neck right now, right here. No one would question it. They'd never find your body. It is so easy to hide bodies in a prison, you wouldn't believe it,” Ryan commented casually, grinning crazily. He leaned closer so that his lips brushed the guy's cheek, causing him to flinch back by an inch, head hitting the wall.

“There's so many things I could use as weapons here. Ever hear of Trotsky? Poor guy died so ignominiously... Maybe I should bash your head in, too. Do you know how many ways there are to cause internal bleeding? I can think of at least five offhand. Or perhaps you want to die by way of _toothbrush_?”

Behind him, Ray spun his toothbrush over his knuckles like a knife, flicking it in the air at the end, before grabbing it and sticking it repeatedly through the o-shape of his fingers. The entire while, he made obscene sucking noises and stared straight at the horrified man shaking against the wall.

“Hmm, tough choice.” Geoff cocked his head, considering the quivering convict.

“Shouldn't it be my decision?” Jack interrupted, swaggering up and the boys stepped aside to make room for her. She threw the wreck of a man a disgusted look, then ignored him completely as she turned to Ryan. “Weren't you on a murder break?”

“Darling, for you, I would gladly break my record,” Ryan grinned winningly, though his eyes still shone with anger on her behalf. Jack shook her head, smiling. She turned to face the man who had harassed her, tapping a sharp fingernail against his chest thoughtfully.

“I could always rip off his balls,” she mused darkly, watching him shrink back with grim satisfaction. “Let it be a warning to everyone else.”

Jack glanced over the crowd, then took a double take as she saw Michael and Gavin over with what she assumed were the man's things in a heap on the floor... decidedly ruined. She let out a startled laugh, drawing the others' attention towards the sight. Michael grinned smugly, while Gavin waggled his eyebrows.

“Seems like the lads took justice in their own hands,” she giggled, stepping back.

“Fair enough,” Geoff decided, eyes glinting in amusement. Ryan shook his head, chuckling under his breath as he walked back over to their stuff. They completely ignored the guy pressing his back to the wall, staring at his clothes and sanitary products in horror.

 

* * *

 

Of course, the boys couldn't stick with her at all times. Ryan was working in the laundry room, Geoff and Ray were stuck in the library, while Gavin had ended up in the kitchen for some obscure reason. Michael was working in the tool shed as well, but their supervisor had taken him and a couple others off to the garage, leaving her and the other newbies with some established inmates to show them the ropes.

Including her former cellmate. Who seemed to take her brush off and change in sleeping arrangements personally.

“Decided to make nice with the baddest boys, ya?” The guy sneered, crossing his arms. “Thought you coulda get away with snubbing nice folks that way, ya?”

“What are you, high?” Jack squinted at the guy skeptically.

“Mark my words, bitch, you gonna come grovelling back on your knees soon enough,” the burly man spat. “And then you gonna wish you'da sucked my dick while you had the chance.”

“I doubt that,” she replied dismissively, looking bored. “Now shoo.”

“Just you wait,” he seethed, stomping over to his work table. “They gonna grow tired of you real quick, ya. Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ingno: also just the idea of ryan going commando all day  
> sol: that is a really great thought


	4. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I got locked away  
> And we lost it all today  
> Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?"  
> Locked Away by R. City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some minor Raywood smut at the beginning. If you wish to skip it, it starts with "He woke to lips on his neck" and ends with "Ray turned in Ryan's arms".

As soon as the guards passed by on their rounds and the lights shut off, Ray scrambled off his bunk and slipped down into Ryan’s. It was a welcome routine in an otherwise harsh, new environment, with the added bonus of impressing on the other convicts that Ryan owned his ass. Ray snuggled up to the other man, trying to get comfortable in the small bed. Arms wound tight around his waist and pulled him closer.

Smiling, Ray pressed his face against Ryan’s chest, the older man’s hand wandering up and down his back aimlessly. It was surprisingly cozy even though the bed was small, their legs tangling under the sheet. Ryan kissed the top of his head, sleepily burying his nose in the Puerto Rican’s messy hair. Ray drifted off to sleep with a faint grin on his face.

He woke to lips on his neck, brushing kisses up to his ear. A tongue licked along the shell, and Ray shivered, tilting his head to give the other more room. A low chuckle had the chest he was pressed against vibrating. _Ryan_ , he thought groggily, mind still foggy from sleep. He reached up slowly for the hand across his ribs, entwining their fingers lazily. The other hand laid flat against his stomach, thumb rubbing lazy circles.

Ryan pressed a kiss where his neck met his shoulder, and Ray finally noticed his hard on pushed up against his back. He rolled his hips enticingly, pressing back against Ryan, causing the older man's breath to hitch. Ray smiled, burying his face in the pillow as the hand on his stomach dipped lower, fingers teasing under the waistband of his boxers. Ray murmured agreeably, rubbing his ass against Ryan's cock encouragingly.

Fingers brushed the tip of his own cock, and Ray bit his lip in an attempt to muffle the gasp trying to escape. A wet tongue ran up his neck, dry lips kissed along his jaw, before Ryan took his earlobe into his mouth, suckling gently. Ray turned his face into the pillow, moaning desperately as fingers enclosed his erection firmly. Ryan nuzzled the crook of his neck, nibbling on the skin, careful not to leave a hickey.

Ray lifted their entwined hands to his mouth, kissing the palm of Ryan's hand. The older man responded by thrusting his hips against Ray's ass, his morning wood caught between them. They found a languid rhythm, Ryan timing his strokes with his thrusts, and Ray lost himself into the easy comfort of it all, the warmth against his back and the breath tickling his neck. His orgasm built up steadily, crashing over him gently, and he came with a stifled gasp. Behind him, Ryan grunted, humping Ray until he, too, came with a low moan.

Ray turned in Ryan's arms, grimacing as he landed in the wet spot but letting himself get distracted by Ryan's mouth slotting over his. They kissed languidly, lips brushing idly against each other. Ray wound his arms around Ryan's waist, the older man's hands coming to rest on his hip and his shoulder.

“Good morning,” Ryan whispered between kisses, fingers stroking lovingly over Ray's collarbone.

“Mornin',” Ray mumbled, yawning. Laughing, Ryan pressed his lips against Ray's forehead.

“We should get up,” he added, while snuggling closer. Ray hummed, hands caressing over Ryan's back and sides. An amused snort came from behind him, and Ray looked up to see Jack watching them indulgently, a small smile playing around her lips. Geoff was still sound asleep, snoring away in his bunk.

Ray grinned, waving unashamedly. Ryan followed his gaze and groaned, red dusting the tips of his ear. Jack laughed, climbing down her bunk and setting about waking Geoff so they could make their way to the baths. The guards would be by soon to let them out of their cells.

 

* * *

 

Geoff glanced up from the table he was sitting at, playing cards with the lads. Jack was leaning into his side, his arm around her waist. Ryan was lurking in the corner, keeping an eye on the other prisoners and glowering at anyone stepping too close. Michael slammed down his last card and crowed in victory, Gavin squawking in outrage beside him.

“You cheated!” Gavin pointed at the other accusingly.

“Did not,” Michael retorted heatedly, throwing his hands up. Ray used the commotion to sneak a handful of peanuts they were using as chips instead of money. Jack chuckled, and Geoff couldn't help grinning down at her fondly. But as he glanced up, he caught sight of one of the guards lingering in the doorway, staring directly at him.

He wiped off any expressions from his face, squeezing Jack's hip and pressing a kiss to her temple as he excused himself. Standing up, he ambled up to the door, the guard turning away and leaving down the hallway. Geoff made sure to keep his distance, tailing the guard without loosing them. As he turned the corner and passed the laundry room, the guard beckoned him towards a corner.

Geoff's gaze flickered around, cataloging the cameras' movements. He nodded, satisfied that the corner was in a blind spot. The guard was leaning against the wall now, watching him in bemusement. He stepped up and wound his arms around her waist, grinning sheepishly. The woman shook her head, pressing close, her hands trailing up his arms and under the sleeves of his shirt.

“Hey, baby,” Geoff murmured, leaning in to brush their lips together.

“Hey, asshole,” Griffon replied teasingly, hands sliding down across his shoulder blades. One hand wandered up to cup the back of his neck, while the other came to a rest on his bicep, thumb caressing along the muscle. She leaned up and pressed another kiss to his lips, tilting her head to change the angle. Geoff instantly took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily.

“I missed you,” Geoff admitted, hugging his wife close.

“I didn't,” she retorted immediately, but her face was soft, concerned. She touched her forehead to his, and guilt turned his stomach as he realized how worried she must have been. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he croaked, then cleared his throat. “I'm good. Busy looking out for the others, y'know.”

Griffon frowned, nodding. “Anything you guys need? Lindsay's gonna pay Michael a visit soon.”

“Lube,” Geoff quipped instantly, grinning and ducking as Griffon swatted his arm. “No, seriously, that would be great as dicks.”

“Alright,” she laughed, shaking her head. “Anything else?”

Geoff frowned thoughtfully. “Ryan's ink is gonna need a touch up soon. And I don't think the warden has provided Jack with anything at all, yet.”

“They won't get her the meds, that's for sure. I'll see what I can do.” Griffon nodded, grimacing as well. She shifted, glancing over his shoulder. “I need to get back on patrol.”

“Right,” Geoff said, swallowing. He hugged her tightly, angling for another kiss. Griffon parted her lips, deepening the kiss desperately. They broke apart, exchanging quick pecks as they untangled and straightened themselves. They wouldn't be able to meet up often. “Right. Good luck.”

 

* * *

 

The thing is, in this business? You don’t just become someone overnight. You had to be very good at what you did, and Lindsay? She was the fucking best. It was what had drawn Michael to her immediately, from the first time they’d met. It’d been during his early days with the Fake AH crew, still working on earning Geoff’s trust and proving his loyalty to the crew when he was sent to retrieve a package from an information broker.

And goddammit, she was a smug fucking bitch.

“So, tell me, ‘Mogar’,” she’d said, making air quotes with her fingers like a fucking loser. “What’s your favorite color?”

“The fuck kinda question is that,” Michael spat, startled.

“I’m guessing red or blue, then,” she went on blithely, completely ignoring his sputtering. “Interesting. Well, here’s the files that Lazer wanted. Tell him I’ve got extra in return for a favor.”

“What the fuck,” Michael floundered. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She gave him an appraising look, up and down, and he felt oddly exposed. Michael crossed his arms and she grinned. Brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear, she leaned forward, fingers skimming over his biceps. He’d blushed, freezing to the spot.

“Tell you what, I’ll make you an offer,” she murmured, eyes glinting mischievously.

“What kind of offer?” Michael asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing slightly. He knew he was being played, he _knew_ it, but at the same time-

“Buy me a coffee,” Lindsay decided, “then we’ll talk, and if you’re good, maybe you’ll head back with that extra file for your boss.”

And the thing was, she’d cut through the bullshit and seen _him_ with a single glance. It left Michael flabbergasted, and oddly fascinated. She kept him off-balance, and one coffee date turned into three. They kept meeting up, exchanging tidbits of information and it was all part of the life, of the job, except-

Except when suddenly it wasn’t.

Not that they ever made it official, Christ. In their business it was dangerous to attach yourself to any one person, least of all romantically. Geoff being married was really an exception, but even he kept his family on the down low. And Michael worried for Lindsay- she could take care of herself, he knew that, didn’t doubt that for a minute, but she also met with a lot of dangerous criminals.

It was her job after all. Exchange of information and favors. Selling a favor she’d garnered earlier to a new client in return for a new favor, or interesting bits of information. And the only things that were keeping her safe were her usefulness, her hacker-partner and, well.

Blackmail.

  
It's how Cracker & Blacker had come into existence, after all. They had to start somewhere, and when a safe-cracker and a hacker got together, blackmail seemed the next logical step. They'd carved out their own niche in Los Santos, no one quite willing to take them out for their usefulness but also afraid that another group would take them out and steal the blackmail the two had on about every criminal who ever operated in the city. Lindsay and Mica remained unaffiliated with any of the gangs, but enjoyed a modicum of protection from most of them, for that reason alone.

When Michael was led to the visitor's room, hands cuffed in front of him, he was glad to see Lindsay had made it out of their fuck-up unscathed. They'd had various contingencies in place, of course, but it was good to see her safe and healthy. He settled down across from her, palms flat on the small metal table as the guard hooked his handcuffs to a ring attached to the table. Michael rolled his eyes, and Lindsay mirrored him, grinning.

“'Sup,” Michael greeted her, offering a hand palm up for her. She grabbed it, tracing circles on the inside of his wrist. It sent a jolt of want straight to his nether regions.

“I'm pregnant,” Lindsay announced blithely, and Michael froze. It took him a moment to remember the code she was using, and he slumped with relief. For a moment he had thought... Lindsay was looking at him with that shit-eating grin that meant she had caught on to his mistake.

“It's not mine,” he groaned, shooting her a look. He realized she chose this set of phrases specifically to fuck with him. The guard threw them a look over his shoulder, shifting uncomfortably.

“It might be Jay's or Bragg's,” she relented, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

“I might just have to kill the bastard if it is,” Michael mused, the tension ebbing from his shoulders. The B-Team were already planning to break them out, then.

“It'll take a while before the DNA test will be back,” Lindsay added, and Michael nodded his acknowledgment. They'd have to wait for an opportune moment to break out all six of them. They were fortunate to have ended up in the same place, but it was bad luck that all the main six were caught.

“I will foot the hospital bill regardless,” he offered, trying not to react when Lindsay's hand brushed up his arm under his sleeve. The cold of the small plastic bags made him shiver. He'd have to check what she got him away from prying eyes. The guard had turned his back on them, clearly uncomfortable with the topic and their open affection.

“I knew you would.” She smiled brightly at him. She had gotten hold of Jack's meds, then. Good. Lindsay withdrew her hand, clasping his hand loosely. “How are you holding up?”

“There's this Brit sharing my cell, he's been driving me crazy,” Michael complained, rolling his eyes. Lindsay grinned. “The Vagabond and the Lazer are also on my cell block. You might've heard of them.”

Lindsay nodded, understanding the underlying message. No one had figured out yet that the others were part of the main crew. The police had assumed they were hired guns, mostly, when they had caught them, and they were hoping to keep it that way. It was a double-edged sword that the rest of the inmates didn't recognize them, though. It definitely put Ray and Gavin at a higher risk, the two the most unassuming out of the six of them.

“They also put a girl with them the other day and no one knows why she's in here,” he continued, grimacing. “Crazy, right?”

“Yeah,” Lindsay murmured, a worried frown gracing her brow. “She doing ok?”

“Yeah,” Michael echoed gently, thumb caressing over Lindsay's knuckles. “She somehow managed to draw the Lazer's attention and is under his protection for now.”

Translation: Jack had found them before anything untoward happened, and Geoff had made sure to mark her off-limits for the other criminals. Hopefully, the incident in the baths the other day would suffice as a warning, but they were ready to step in, in case it wasn't. Lindsay nodded, relief written on her face.

“Alright, lovebirds, break it off,” the guard finally interrupted, returning to the table and reaching out to undo the clasp of the chain. “Time's up.”

Michael sighed but nodded, standing up. Lindsay followed, squeezing his hand. She leaned over the table and pecked him on the lips before the guard could react.

“Stay safe,” she ordered, and Michael could only nod as the guard led him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently starting a new AH fic with Kayssna works wonders for my motivation. Feel free to [check it out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5937883/chapters/13654000)!


	5. Rumour Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing on the horizon, and there's rumours about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling guilty for not updating this fic in ages, while still posting other stuff. Sadly, the next one probably won't be up soon either. Uni's starting back up, and I'm drowing in RL duties... Hopefully this will tide you over for a bit.
> 
> Fresh off the press, too. Please let me know if you find any typos.

Ray was the observant one out of them. A natural sniper, blending into the background and watching, always watching. It’s no wonder he was the first one to figure out something was off. Jack hadn’t said anything, but he noticed how she tensed when a certain inmate brushed by too close. Started looking at said prisoner more closely, because he crossed paths with Jack alarmingly often for it to be just coincidence.

“Who’s that one?” Ray asked Gavin, nodding in the direction of the man he’s been watching. Gavin tilted his head carefully, following his gaze without being too obvious about it.

“Flynt Coal. Got caught dealing. Drugs, meds, contraband. Small fry. Why?” Gavin rattled off, turning back to Ray and repositioning himself so the sniper could watch the man more easily while pretending to be immersed in conversation with Gavin. He was brilliant like that, their golden boy.

“He wants something with Jack. Been following her, sneaking up on her, making comments. I’m not sure what’s up but I don’t want to be caught off-guard.”

Gavin nodded thoughtfully, his gaze growing distant. He was good at getting information, making friends easily when it was for pretend. He’d know how to go about it from here. Ray watched sharply as Coal started chatting up several other criminals, laughing raucously.

“I’ll see what I can find out,” Gavin promised, sneaking a look over his own shoulder. “‘Bout him and his friends.”

“Good,” Ray nodded decisively, eyes never leaving the criminal. He had a bad feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

“I _said_ , go wash it off!”

“It’s not facepaint, you moron,” Ryan snarled, the red-white-and-black skull distorting frighteningly. “It’s a _tattoo_. It cannot be ‘washed off’.”

That was a lie of course. In lieu of the facepaint he usually wore under his mask to protect his identity in the worst case scenario, Ryan wore one of those temporary ink tattoos with a similar enough pattern. It messed up the facial recognition tech enough that they had yet to connect James Ryan Haywood with the Vagabond. And for a moment there, when he’d gotten caught, Ryan had thought this last line of defence was lost to him.

Thankfully, Trevor had managed to impersonate one of his police guards and helped him apply the temp ink after washing off the paint during a toilet break. They had to be quick about it, and it wouldn’t hold up for more than two weeks, but it was better than nothing. Just that morning, Michael had managed to slip him several sheets with backup ink.

No reason to let the guards know, however.

“Who would be crazy en-” the guard broke off when Ryan quirked a brow. Seriously? With his reputation? The guard swallowed and took a step back. “Fine. Fine, whatever.”

With a grumble, the guard moved on. Ryan leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed, shrugging the tension out of his shoulders. He kept his eyes on the man until he turned the corner. Only then did he take a deep breath, shaking his head.

He felt naked without his mask. Vulnerable. The ink was a temporary solution, raising his crazy points by a few, especially after word got out.

Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it.

A hand settled on his arm, and he flinched around, fingers going to the kitchen knife he’d… liberated. Michael’s eyebrows were up high as the other grinned at him with a knowing look. Ryan quirked a smile back, shrugging unapologetically. Better safe than sorry.

“You okay?” Michael asked, dropping his hand from his arm and pressing against his side instead. They observed the other inmates passing by quietly, shoulders bumping occasionally. Finally, Ryan sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“Yeah,” he said, voice gravelly and hoarse. Michael shot him a knowing look, catching his hand and squeezing shortly, before letting go. He shoved off the wall they were leaning against, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“C’mon then,” he called back, throwing Ryan a grin, “I’m sure there’s fun to be found elsewhere.”

Ryan grunted, crossing his arms and glowering threateningly as he followed after the shorter man. Michael led him off to the baths. One look at the younger man’s manic grin and the Vagabond standing behind him had the two occupants fleeing post-haste. Carefully, Ryan closed the door behind them, then slumped against the wood. He rubbed at his face tiredly.

“Hey,” Michael murmured, leaning over him. He propped himself against the door with his arms, boxing Ryan in. The older man took a deep breath in the rare safety of knowing there was no way a security camera could see him - not with the way Michael was covering for him. He’d kept the act of menacing mercenary up. For his own reputation, for his crew, he couldn’t say.

Maybe it was for Ray, small and unthreatening, being leered at by other hardened criminals. Or maybe for Gavin, cheerful, jaded Gavvy, and the way everyone wanted him to bend over. And then for Jack, brave in the vulnerability of her situation. For fierce Michael, and calculating Geoff.

God, but he loved them.

But keeping the act up without break was taking its toll on him. He used to go for weeks like this, before the Fakes. Except even then he’d had his mask to hide behind, the certainty that no one could read him. Now, when he couldn’t make even the tiniest mistake or it might not end well for any of them - now that was another level of pressure.

He buried his face against Michael’s shoulders, shuddering. He didn’t cry, but his whole body shook once, twice- inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of his boyfriend as hidden as it was behind the stinky prison smell, and the typical bathroom stench.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, mouth carefully turned against Michael’s throat. All too aware of the surveillance cams hidden in the corners. He slipped one arm around the younger man’s waist, pulling him close. At the same time, Michael tangled his fingers in black hair, just underneath the tie. They moved at the same time, meeting in a harsh kiss full of lips and teeth.

“C’mon,” Michael panted as they broke apart slowly, barely an inch between them. He leaned forwards, settling their foreheads together as they tried to calm back down. “I’ll help you with this.”

He stroke a finger across Ryan’s cheek, the gesture sweetly innocent but Ryan got the underlying message. Michael had found a blindspot in the surveillance that was secluded enough from the other inmates that they could switch his temporary ink in peace. Ryan brushed his mouth over Michael’s jaw, nipping at his earlobe.

“Alright. Thanks,” he breathed, and it felt like a weight fell from his chest.

 

* * *

 

Jack carded her fingers through his hair, smiling fondly down at him. Geoff had his eyes closed, head resting in her lap. He looked peaceful like that, the stress lines on his face evening out. She let her finger trace over his eyebrows, down his nose and along his cheeks. Up his jaw and around his ear, before she buried them back in his dark hair.

“Hey,” he murmured, turning his face into her touch. She hummed quietly in response, enjoying this rare moment of peace with just them. She loved all of her boys equally, but it got rowdy fast. And usually she’d be right in the middle of it, blowing shit up with the rest of them, but after everything that happened in the last few days, it was good to get some rest for once.

Even if it was in prison.

They’d get out, she was certain. The B-Team was working on a plan, they had contacts all over the place. It might take a couple weeks, but they weren’t the meanest, baddest crew in Los Santos for nothing. They’d get by until they got out.

For now she basked in her boys’ protectiveness, enjoying the moments she had with them alone and stirring up trouble amongst the other inmates. Maybe they could incite a riot, she mused, grinning as she curled Geoff’s mustache around her finger. Make a game out of it, a bet to see who could get there quickest. They should split off into teams, no reason to get sloppy just because they already got caught.

It wouldn’t do for one of them to end up in isolation just when the B-Team was ready to spring them, after all.

 

* * *

 

“Warden Hullum,” Burnie greeted the other with a firm handshake, as he gave the man’s office a curious once-over.

“Deputy Burns, thank you for responding to my request so quickly,” Matt replied, giving his hand one firm, warning squeeze before letting go and ushering him inside.

“Certainly,” Burnie replied, closing the door behind him. Matt waved him to take a seat opposite the desk. “You made it sound quite urgent, after all.”

With a deep sigh, Matt rubbed at his temples. “The latest lot are quite the headache. Ramsey and his bunch might make for good publicity, but they cause a lot of trouble for us in here.”

“They’d be causing a lot more trouble out there,” Burne rebutted harshly, glaring at the warden. “Better to keep their chaos contained where no innocents can be hurt.”

“Normally, I’d agree with you,” Matt replied wryly, propping his chin on his fist. “But right now they cause me more paperwork than it can possibly be worth.”

Burnie raised an eyebrow, a curious look on his face. “What did they do?”

“The British want us to hand Free over to them, seeing as he’s a British citizen. There’s going to be a trial to investigate his claim to American citizenship, which could take weeks of shipping him back and forth from here to court.”

Matt gave him a humourless look. They both knew the danger even a single transfer posed for a high-class criminal. It sounded suspicious. Burnie frowned.

“I’ll look into that,” he promised, tapping a finger against his lips. “What else?”

“Pattillo’s lawyer moved to have her moved to the ladies’ county jail and honestly, I can’t see any reason to deny him.” Matt shook his head, giving Burnie an arch look. “I don’t get why you’d send her here in the first place, but she’s definitely trouble. Honestly, putting a woman in here with a bunch of criminals living in enforced celibacy… what were you thinking, Burns?”

“ _Him_ ,” Burnie corrected, grinding his jaw. “And if you had checked Pattillo’s papers, Hullum, you’d have seen his sex is marked as _male_.”

Matt’s eyebrows flew up in surprise. “I’d assumed it was a bureaucratic error. Maybe a tactic to get Pattillo into the same prison with Ramsey.”

“No, he’s a fucking tranny,” Burnie spat, before Matt’s words sank in. It was his turn to look surprised. “What do you mean, get him with Ramsey?”

Matt shrugged, glancing out the window to the car park. He cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed.

“Rumours. I didn’t put much stock into them, but considering…” he trailed off, giving Burnie a pointed look. At the other’s confused expression, he elaborated. “You know, rumours that Ramsey secretly has a wife. And then he gets got, a woman suddenly appears in here, and he goes out of his way to protect her-”

“Wait, what,” Burnie interrupted, looking alarmed. “I assumed she was another one-time hire, or maybe the rumoured infamous getaway driver. Not his fucking wife. How did you get to that conclusion?”

“My guards reported she switched bunks the minute she got here,” Matt explained, shrugging. “Straight into Ramsey’s cell. And since there’s only so many reasons why he would do that, aside the obvious…” Matt hesitated, before continuing in a rush. “There’s also a rumour he sicked the Vagabond on the first guy harassing Pattillo.”

Burnie leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“His wife,” he murmured, eyes going distant. “Now _that’s_ something we could use.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to make Vagabond's facepaint a tattoo so he could keep it while still in jail - and he seemed crazy enough to do it, but I decided against this, thus temporary ink! *jazz hands* (you know, the ones you press on via those translucent sheets and that stay for a week or two?) Seemed like a good back-up plan to keep his identity secret.
> 
> I've run a bit out of steam on this story, I must admit. I have a big thing planned for next chapter, and then a couple chapters down the road leading up to the breakout, but I'm fishing for a good, well, filler that isn't obviously a filler. 
> 
> So any suggestions or ideas are very welcome! Come visit me on my [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/ask) or leave them in a comment, and I'll see if I can't work them in :)


	6. Like Gasoline On A Fire Running Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts going down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for attempted rape, violence and minor character death (the bad guys only)
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait!

Tapping thoughtfully on the wooden surface, Burnie fell silent, turning the revelation over in his mind. Matt waited a long moment, before he cleared his throat. Burnie glanced up from where he’d stared blankly at the table, gears whirring away in his brain.

“That’s not actually why I called you here,” the warden stated, twisting his hands agitatedly.

“No?” Burnie said mildly, straightening slightly in his seat.

“No,” Matt echoed, heaving a deep sigh. “Approximately four hours ago, five inmates ended up in the hospital wing. Two were dead before my guards got to them, another died during transfer to the ICU.”

Burnie huffed impatiently, hand cutting through the air sharply. “And I should care for the lives of this scum, why?”

“The altercation involved Ramsey’s bunch,” Matt explained, expression tight. “The other inmates aren’t talking, but rumour is Vagabond’s claiming responsibility. However, our cameras clearly show him leaving the library at the time.”

“What about the surveillance of the fight itself?”

“The cameras were clearly sabotaged beforehand, and I fear that the guards in charge had been distracted… elsewhere.” They both knew this meant they’d been bribed, but neither brought it up. There wasn’t a single clean person anywhere in Los Santos. “However, we do know the cause of the altercation centered around a disagreement with Pattillo…”

\---

(approx. four hours earlier)

Jack looked up as a shadow fell over her book. She was sitting in the yard, back against the sole tree there and reading one of the library books Geoff had… liberated for her. It was hot, but the shade and wind made it a pleasant day to spend outside.

Jack narrowed her eyes, lowering her book. Four men headed her way, the inmates parting for them warily. She recognized their leader, the one blocking the sun - her almost cellmate who kept trying to catch her off-guard.

Jack sighed, rubbing at her temple.

“Is there anything I can do for you, gentlemen?” she asked calmly. Under the cover of the open book, however, she let her hand glide beneath her pants, fingers resting lightly on the knife Griffon had smuggled in with her.

“It’s like I told you, sweetheart,” Coal replied, smirking smarmily. “You remember, ya?”

“Not particularly, no,” she waved him off, letting her gaze wander to her book pointedly. The men lingered for a moment in awkward silence, until she looked back up and tapped her nail impatiently against the hardcover. “Was there anything else?”

“Don’t play coy, ya,” Coal grit out between clenched teeth. Jack raised a brow, and he took a deep breath, forcing a smile back on to his face. “See darling, we’re just worried for you, ya?”

“Indeed,” Jack replied evenly, giving him a skeptical look.

“Oh, yes!” His lips stretched into a grin, too wide for comfort. “We all know what’s gonna happen, ya? Ramsey’s starting to get tired of you, sweetie.”

“And how do you figure _that_?” she asked, mildly annoyed now. Jack knew they were trying to get to her, wanted under her skin and she shouldn’t let them, but… Her boys were her one, obvious weakness, and even though Coal wasn’t aiming for that he hit the spot.

Coal leaned in, his foul breath making her wrinkle her nose and lean back until she hit the tree.

“See, sweetheart, it was just a matter of time. He wouldn’t leave you out here all alone, unless he was done with you, ya?” Coal tried for a sympathetic expression but it turned out as a grimace. “Not even his lapdog around to guard you.”

He was starting to _really_ rile her up.

“I don’t _need_ a babysitter,” she hissed, slowly edging the knife out of her pants. “And it’s none of your business but they’re joining me soon, so fuck off.”

“Nuh uh, I don’t think so,” Coal tutted, waggling his finger at her. “He’s not here now, ya?”

Carefully, Jack settled her book at the base of the tree, gathering her legs under her. Coal beckoned his friends over with a huge grin on his face.

“You know where this is going, ya,” Coal said, making Jack shudder. “So be a good girl and don’t struggle, ya. I promise we’ll be gentle.”

“Go to hell,” Jack spat, springing up from her crouch and drawing her knife.

She lunged at Coal at the same time as one of his friends ran up to tackle her. She barely dodged him, but by doing so she missed her hit on Coal. The other man stumbled back, wide eyes fixed on her knife. Slowly he caught her gaze, his face turning into a furious grimace.

“You _bitch_ ,” Coal snarled, as Jack wasted no time to turn on her attacker, drawing the knife across his cheek. The man flinched back, at the same time as Coal continued, “Get her!”

The other two inmates joined the first, while Coal stood back to watch. Jack didn’t have time to keep an eye on him, as suddenly she was busy dodging three pairs of fists. She fixed her attention on the last guy to join, a skinny fellow that appeared to be the slowest of the four and lashed out, knocking his feet out from under him and catching his throat with her knife. It drew a deep line over his chin and split his ear, causing him to fall back with a screech.

But Jack had no time to celebrate, as one of the other attackers grabbed her by the hair and _pulled._ Coal joined the fray then, a fist hitting her shoulder. Spittle flew across her face as the second guy came too close for comfort. Grimly, she ignored the pain in the roots of her hair and headbutted him, her forehead hitting his nose squarely. Blood splattered both their faces, and the guy gripping her hair let her go, a hand on her shoulder pulling her around to face him.

She ducked low, letting Coal’s left hook fly over her head as she fell onto her hands for balance, at the same time kicking out and hitting her first attacker in the knee. He cried out, but Jack was moving again, pushing off the grass into a crouch, raising her knife warily. A kick grazed her hip on the right, and she lashed out with the weapon, arching through the air.

Someone clubbed her over the head from behind, and her vision swam. She rolled forward, out of reach, blinking furiously. Slowly, her eyes focussed again, just in time for something to barely whizz by her head. Her hair whipped into her eyes and she sprang to the side, lashing out with her knife. It caught and she lost balance for a breath, surprised.

Jack stumbled back, knife raised defensively, and turned her head, checking her surroundings. Blood rushed through her ears, making it hard to decipher the shouting. A crowd had gathered around them, the other inmates cheering them on, adding to the cacophony.

Her gaze settled on Coal, off to her right. He was holding his left arm to his chest, the orange prison uniform slowly turning red. His eyes were burning with hatred when he caught hers. Jack bared her teeth.

“I can do this all day,” she taunted, cracking her neck. Coal spat on the ground, spit mixed with blood.

“You’re a deer surrounded by lions, ya,” he growled through clenched feet, shaking his shoulders loose. “When I’m through with you, you’ll wish-”

But Jack wasn’t listening anymore, lunging forward and tackling the other to the ground. Steel flashed in the sunlight, and she drove the knife in, putting all her weight behind the thrust. Something cracked, and then Coal screamed, shrill and pained.

“You should be more careful who you call prey, bitch,” Jack spat, ripping the knife out of his shoulder. She aimed and hit his lower abdomen this time. Coal groaned, grasping weakly for her. Jack snorted, leaning back as she watched him bleed out before her.

Fingers grabbed her hair and _pulled again_ , a lot harder this time. Jack yelped, stumbling up and backwards, free hand going up to her hair. An arm snaked around her throat, choking her. She snarled and bit him, hard enough to break skin. At the same time she rammed her foot into the side of his heel. He yowled, dropping the grip on her hair, and she planted her feet firmly on the ground, bending forward with all the momentum she could muster. He tumbled over her back and came to lay at her feet.

Before she could have at him, though, the other guy ran at her with a shout. Jack rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding his grapple.

The man on the ground lumbered to his feet, favoring one leg. At a glance Jack assumed that she hit his knee earlier, probably why he screamed like a pig when she went for his leg again. The other guy was bleeding from various scratches where her knife had caught and sported a broken nose.

Jack licked her lips, eyes darting around the crowd, but her boys were nowhere in sight. Neither were the guards, actually. She made a mental note to look into that later.

Well then.

Jack took a deep breath and settled firmly in a proper fighting stance. The other two were eyeing her warily, the third dropping next to Coal, trying to stop his bleeding with his jacket. With a feral grin, Jack beckoned them to come at her.

With a roar the smaller guy lunged forward, aiming for her stomach. She deflected his punch and hit him with a with an uppercut straight in the solar plexus. Then she darted around him, ducking his arms as he tried to grab her, and evaded the hobbling guy. The third one looked up in alarm, bringing up his arms but Jack was faster, kicking him solidly in the head. She dove for her knife still sticking in Coal, batting away his trembling hands and pulling it out.

Whirling around, she saw broken nose guy directly behind her with a nasty grin. Unimpressed, she slashed at his crotch as she jumped up to her feet. However, he brought his fists down at the same time, hitting her in the back. With a cry, Jack went down, immediately rolling onto her back and raising her knife.

A kick hit her in the side and bad leg dude dropped down on top of her. She started wriggling immediately, kicking out and bringing up her knife. Large hands settled around her throat and started squeezing. Nose guy started tearing at her clothes, digging into the rips left from the fight.

Panic shot through her veins, and Jack struggled, stabbing her knife repeatedly into the bigger guy’s arm as he kept choking her. The sound of clothing tearing on her non-knife arm had her scrabbling wildly, nails scratching over the big man’s face.

Finally she got a good angle and enough room to ram her knee into his stomach. He grimaced in pain, hunching over, loosening his grip on her throat just enough that she managed to twist sideways, fumbling for her knife. Jack thrust up, and her attacker reared back. She bared her teeth, starting to sit up when a heel to the temple downs her again.

With a snarl of pure frustration, she grabbed the leg and _pulled_. The other man yelled in surprise, stumbling over her and landing on his already broken nose. She twisted around and rammed the blade into his achilles’ heel.

His scream was blood-curdling, but she paid it no mind.

The other guy had used her moment of inattention to pin her other arm, his other hand groping her boob. Jack turned her head slowly, meeting his malicious grin with a heated glare. But before she could recover her knife or react otherwise, a second blade appeared at his throat, drawing across without hesitation.

Jack closed her eyes just in time, blood splashing her face.

She grimaced, dragging her sleeve across her eyes before opening them. The corpse fell forward, pinning her to the ground. A second later, the weight was lifted of her, and blue eyes met her gaze.

Ryan.

She slumped down, relieved. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, sparing her other attacker a wary gaze. He was curled up into a ball, sobbing and bleeding heavily. Ryan steadied her with a hand on her shoulder, and she met his gaze firmly. He looked her over, a worried cast to his face none of the other inmates would recognize, but she knew intimately. She crooked a grin, looking past him to where Coal was lying on the ground. The third guy lay at his side, unconscious, and another man next to him, holding a dislocated arm and groaning pathetically.

Jack raised her eyebrow and gave Ryan a wry look. He just shrugged, giving her a slight grin in return. She nodded, turning her attention back to Coal. Stepping up to him, she knelt at his side, bloody knife slippery in her grasp.

“Let this be a warning to you pigs,” she called out to the gathered crowd, surprised at how calm and steady her voice sounded. “Don’t fuck with me.”

Coal looked at her with wide eyes, mouth opening as if in protest- She didn’t care. Not after what he intended for her, not after he came after her. She was in prison for a reason, had killed before, had proven her worth to numerous others. This was just another notch in her belt, so to speak, and she wouldn’t let the insult stand.

There was a gurgle, more blood pouring through, but she kept her eyes on his, watching as the pupils dilated and his breathing stilled.

A hand settled on her shoulder, and she looked up at Ryan, his expression softening. She felt empty, numb, the adrenaline leaving now that it was finally over. Ryan offered her a hand and helped her up. The world was spinning, and her grip on his arm tighter than it should be.

“Go wash the blood off,” Ryan said softly but firmly, shaking her lightly. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

Jack’s gaze fell down on the bloody knife she’s clutching. Ryan carefully unfurled her fingers, plucking it from her grasp. Dazedly, she nodded, still staring at her bloodied fingers. Then she let her eyes wander over the gory bodies of her attackers and her expression closed off.

Her hands were shaking imperceptibly.

  
“Right,” she replied, nodding shortly. “I’ll see you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of finishing the story before updating the next chapter, since there's some cliffhangers in your futures and I don't want to leave you hanging too long - what do you think?
> 
> (I'm also rather proud of the fight scene, but I could always use more validation <3)


	7. Burning Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the aftermath. Jack and her boys deal with the attack - but so do the prison guards, in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a deal with Sky. They finish this [Rose Gold Gavin](http://skydiver-tomyo.tumblr.com/post/153789949773/5-6-days-of-work-and-miss-ingno-has-a-belated) art, and I update this story in return.
> 
> Ignore what I said about cliffies - this got way longer than anticipated, and the cliffhanger got moved halfway to the next chapter but also that scene is getting rewritten because reasons and. You know what? Nevermind.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Ryan was leaning against the wall by the door, quirking a brow at her, arms crossed casually before his chest. Jack glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

“How’re you holding up?” he asked nonchalantly, and Jack had to take a deep breath.

“Fine,” she grunted. Her fists were clenched, and she stared at herself in the mirror. “I’m fine.”

Ryan pushed away from the wall, coming up behind her. He met the eyes of her reflection, his face a blank mask. But she knew him, knew him for so damn long it almost felt like forever, and she could see the lines of worry. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Trying to distance herself, trying to push it all away-

Suddenly, Jack lurched forward, banging a fist against the mirror. The glass splintered beneath her hand with a loud  _ crack _ .

“Fuck,” she growled, opening her eyes and taking in the damage. Minor cuts were strewn across her fingers, her knuckles. She flexed her hand, drawing it back for a closer inspection. Ryan hummed noncommittally, stepping up behind her, and she looked up to muster him in the cracked mirror.

Ryan’s blond roots were showing, Jack realized. She blinked, utterly unused to the sight. She should get her hands on some black dye soon, she mused, before some idiot mentioned it. Ryan was weird about his appearance - but then, they all had their quirks. Gavin and his ostentatious jewelry, Geoff and his mustache. Really, Jack couldn’t point fingers, considering her love for unfashionable Hawaiian shirts. She let her hands fall to her sides, shoulders slumping.

“I’m fine,” she repeated softly, turning to look at the Vagabond over her shoulder. Ryan stepped closer, hand reaching up to touch her arm cautiously. She leaned into the touch, bowing her head. He took her wrist carefully, checking over the cuts and holding it under the faucet. Turning on the tap, he meticulously picked a few splinters of glass from her knuckles. Jack winced, but let him.

Her hands were raw from the fight earlier, and from scrubbing off the blood after. Ryan was as gentle as he could be, and when she started shivering, he didn’t say anything, just stood a little bit closer.

“Thanks,” she murmured and saw Ryan nod in the mirror.

 

* * *

Her boys were all gathered in their cell when Ryan escorted her back. The other inmates scurried out of their way, a heavy tension left in their wake. Jack clenched her fist. Good. Let them be scared. Let them know she didn’t fuck around.

_ Literally. _ She smiled grimly at the thought. Let them assume whatever they may - that she was Geoff’s, the crew’s - she knew the truth.

Michael was guarding the cell door, bristling with fury. He gave them a terse nod, eyes lingering on the visible cuts and bruises slowly filling in. Jack touched his elbow on her way in, catching his eyes. There was a familiar fire burning, barely bridled. Usually it heralded explosions.

Jack gave him a strained grin and turned to face the others.

Gavin was pacing the length of the tiny room, practically vibrating with pent-up energy. Ray sat coiled on one of the chairs, hugging his knees close as sharp eyes took in the prisoners passing by. He scanned Jack as she walked in, his fingers digging into his shins.

Geoff occupied the only other chair, tapping his nails incessantly against the table. He jumped up as soon as he saw Jack, eyes hard and mouth pulled into a worried frown.

“Jack,” he started, pulling up short in front of her. He clenched and unclenched his fists, mustering her closely. “Are you-”

“I’m okay,” Jack replied softly, grabbing Geoff by the upper arm. He twitched violently. 

“I’m fine,” she repeated, louder, directed at the rest of her boys. Michael snorted quietly, and Gavin watched her with wide eyes. “They didn’t do anything, not really-”

“Like hell you’re just going to brush this off,” Geoff interrupted her, growling. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his bed. “Sit.”

She let him drag her into his lap, a smile playing around her lips. Immediately Gavin plastered himself to her side, letting his head drop to her shoulder. Jack took his hand and entangled their fingers, squeezing reassuringly.

“I’m okay,” she whispered, and her voice broke. She couldn’t remember when she started shivering, but as she lifted her free hand to her throat, it was trembling. She stared at it, uncomprehending.

Ray stepped in front of Jack, and her gaze slid to him. He bent over her, cupping her face between his hands. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose and her eyes slipped shut as her whole body shook.

“You don’t have to be,” Ray murmured, and Gavin’s fingers clamped down on hers. Geoff was a steady weight against her back, arms wrapped securely around her waist. “It’s okay, let it go. No one can see.”

Jack opened her eyes and glanced towards the entrance of the cell. Ray was right, Michael and Ryan had strategically positioned themselves in a way that blocked the view. Ray’s lips brushed against her own, and she closed her eyes again, turning blindly into the kiss. It was soft and reassuring, just a gentle press and slow movements.

Her cheeks were wet. She couldn’t quite recall when that happened.

Jack shook quietly apart in their arms, soft touches and soothing murmurs giving her a sense of security. She hadn’t realized how deep the earlier attack hit her, remembered panic shortening her breaths. She hiccuped, and there were fingers in her hair, carding through the knotted strands and carefully untangling them. She sniffled, and hot air hit her ear, Ryan’s baritone rumble making her smile wetly.

 

* * *

“Put your hands on the wall, legs spread hip-wide. No sudden movements or you will be tazed,” the prison guard droned on repeatedly, a set of instructions to follow.

Ray leaned against the wall, watching the spectacle. The prisoners were lined up next to their cells, one guard tearing through the beds and shelves as another patted down the resident inmates briskly before moving up the line. Extra guards kept the prisoners ahead in check, while the ones who’d been cleared were locked into their cells. Across from him and a cell down Gavin wiggled his ass with a lewd comment, the guard’s hands lingering for a second longer than necessary. Michael growled warningly, and the man moved on quickly, but Ray noticed sharply who whistled a couple paces down the line and glowered.

Next to him, Ryan was incredibly tense, even though he put in a good effort to appear blasé. Ray wondered where he’d hidden Jack’s knife because certainly that was what this was all about? Four or five inmates with unexplained stab wounds must have the warden in a tizzy. Ray had to suppress a smirk.

Jack really had done a number on them. He’d checked, earlier, and fiddled with the anaesthetic dosages of the survivors when the nurse wasn’t looking. Ray had always appeared unassuming, and he was great at stealth. They’d be dead before night was over, while all prisoners were accounted for in their cells.

“-on the wall, legs spread hip-wide. No sudden movements or-” the guard blathered on boredly, and Ray rolled his eyes. He tried to catch a glimpse of the person invading their cell, hoping they didn’t mess it up too bad. They weren’t really good at replacements or providing in the first place, here. It’s been two weeks since Jack joined them, and they had to obtain a lot of necessities illegally.

Honestly, Gavin was a blessing in disguise. Lindsay could only smuggle them stuff so often, but with Gavin’s in-prison network and some creative drop offs, they had their bases covered. Besides, who was stupid enough to hide anything in their bunk? There were better hidey-holes all over the place.

Literally on their person, too, in this case.

They couldn’t risk blowing Griffon’s cover before their escape, but a lot of the guards were easily bribable. Unnecessary, now, but useful for erasing their traces later. The guard going down the line across from them was done harassing Michael and Gavin and had moved on to the next cell. He vaguely  wondered where they’d hidden their stash, or if that was what Gavin’s distraction was about.

Not that Ray had to worry. He didn’t know how she did it, but Griffon had managed to snag search duty for their line segment. He watched as her fingers caressed over Geoff’s sides as she pretended to check him over, and his heart twisted for them. Michael was missing Lindsay, too. He wasn’t sure who had it worse - Michael who only saw her once a week but got to touch and kiss her, or Geoff who saw his wife daily but had to keep his distance. As bad a situation as this was, Ray was kinda glad to have all his significant others with him and within reach.

His fingers grazed over Ryan’s wrist, and the other man glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. He gave him a crooked smile, and the other man relaxed slightly, rolling his shoulders as his gaze swept over prisoners and guards appraisingly.

Ray had to let go though as Griffon moved onto him, the guards forcing them apart. Ray rolled his eyes, pushing off the wall and turning to face it. Griffon’s hands were firm and sure as she patted him down, professional even as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“To keep you out of trouble.”

Her hand slipped down his front, something hard and cold slipping into his undies, barely held in place by the waistband. Ray blinked lazily, not reacting at all. Griffon stepped back, waving him off to stand beside Geoff.

“-sudden movements or you will be tazed-” the speaker droned on. All the guards stiffened as Griffon approached Ryan. He gave her a blank look, and the tension visibly rose, some guards grabbing their stun guns and batons. With a self-satisfied smirk, Ryan pushed off the wall and rolled his shoulders, before turning around extra slowly, putting his hands up and palm-down against the wall. Griffon patted him down briskly and thoroughly under the wary eyes of her fellow guards.

“Clear,” she announced, stepping back. A sigh of relief went through the crowd. Ryan turned back around, eyeing them all with a haughty look and a half-smirk.

Griffon gave him an unimpressed look, passing him by entirely unruffled. She approached Jack next, the red-head already standing up against the wall, when another fellow stopped her with his baton.

“No offence, sweetie,” he drawled, and Griffon’s eyes narrowed sharply. “But you really shouldn't have to search  _ these types _ .”

“What, you got no balls to search the Vagabond, but since a woman’s next, you wanna feel her up?” Griffon snapped, bristling. Quiet settled over the hall, even the man going through their cell poked his head out to watch.

“Nah, this ain’t no lady,” the man replied, grinning toothily. He tapped Jack’s thigh with his baton, and Ray tensed, eyes narrowing into a glare. “Didn’t you get the memo?”

“I doubt you could call any criminal a ‘lady’,” Griffon joked tightly, her jaw clenched. She seemed to know where the guy was going with this, and her expression made Ray’s hair stand up. Jack’s face was turned away from them, facing the wall at an angle where he couldn’t quite make out her expression.

The man laughed, like he actually found her words funny.

“Wouldn’t have believed it myself if I hadn’t seen the file with my own eyes,” he explained, his baton tracing up to Jack’s hip, tapping her there as well. He turned to her with a malicious grin. “Quite the trap, ain’t you?”

Jack stiffened, spine going rigid. Ray bit down a curse.

“I fail to see your point,” Griffon said sharply, her eyes boring into her colleague. 

“What, do I have to spell it out for you?”

Instead of insulting, it came out sounding delighted. Like he was putting on a show, and Ray’s fingers twitched. What he wouldn’t give for his sniper right this second. The familiar plastic rectangle hidden in his pants wasn’t nearly enough to distract him from that urge, but it pulled him back enough to observe instead of act.

“Pattillo’s a fucking tranny!”

Ray could hear Geoff growl by his side, Ryan tense behind him. His own teeth were bared in a snarl, and only Ryan’s firm grip of his wrist held him back from stepping forward. The entire prison seemed to collectively hold its breath, all eyes moving from the infernal guard to Jack, still posed by the wall.

Her head was lowered slightly, face hidden between shadows and red curls. Her shoulders were stiff, muscles of her back locked tight. Ray exhaled sharply, turning to look at the guard again. Memorize his every feature for later.

They’d make him pay, that was for sure. But one way or another, this one would not be left alive when they made their grand escape.

“I repeat, I fail to see your point,” Griffon broke the silence coldly, her arms crossed over her chest. “Pattillo’s gender or expression thereof has no effect on how I do my job. So if you’re done with this theatre, I for one would like to take my break on time for once.”

A murmur went through the crowd, and a few glares were directed from the others guards to this one at Griffon’s words. Gritting his teeth, he stepped back, holding up his hands as if to reassure them of his innocent intentions.

Bastard.

Still, Ray watched carefully as Griffon patted Jack down, and while he couldn’t hear a thing in the slowly rising din of gossip being passed along from cell to cell, he was sure he saw Griffon whisper to Jack.

The red-head slowly relaxed under the other woman’s touches and words, and Ray rolled his shoulders, grateful that they had allies here.

 

* * *

It was only a matter of time before someone found out. Between visits from outside contacts, one of them was bound to bring back the information. It was a wonder, really, that they held out so long. Even stranger that it didn’t blow up immediately.

(Then again, after the knife fight in the backyard, the other inmates had given her a wide berth. She’d gotten a lot more respect afterwards, once she had proven herself capable. It bothered her that she had to prove anything at all simply because she sported a pair of boobs.

But then she looked at Ray and Gavin, skilled in their own rights and more than capable of bringing any other criminal here down in a one on one fight. Saw how Ray kept to Ryan’s side if possible, blending into the background if not. How Gavin always had his exits covered, even as he threw himself into the middle of crowds, networking. How Michael and Geoff kept an eye out for him too.

It wasn’t just her that they were underestimating.)

Regardless, the cat was out of the bag now. All she could do, really, was walk with her head held high and let the whispers roll of her back. One of her boys was always by her side, glaring at the worst offenders - but really, she was used to it. She’d gone through this before, and she’d encounter it again in the future.

It made it bearable, though, to have them close by, supporting her. Made the weight of their stares a little bit easier to bear.

 

* * *

“Fuck!” Michael shouted, kicking one of the chairs. It fell to the floor with a clatter, and Geoff looked up from where he was sitting in the other, a stolen newspaper in his lap. He watched Michael pace to the door and back up to the table, frustration in every stride. Not that he had much space in the tiny cell. Geoff eyed his tense shoulders, his clenched back with mild concern.

“Alright there, buddy?” he drawled, folding his papers. Michael snarled wordlessly. “What’s that chair ever done to you?”

“Nothing,” he ground out, pacing back and forth, shoulders rising to his ears. “It’s done nothing, fuck all, zero. Just like  _ me _ .”

Michael paced between the beds, fists clenching and unclenching, before he whirled around to Geoff watching him sharply.

“In here, I’m fucking useless,” Michael cursed, spinning around and kicking the wall hard. He paused, shaking his foot like it hurt, but then blithely went on, ignoring it. Geoff watched from under lidded eyes as the younger man raged. “I thought Jack was safe with our claim, but apparently that’s not good enough. My reputation is worth shit if they don’t know who I am, and I can’t be everywhere at once. What if they go after Ray next? And Gavin is  _ my  _ bitch, but I see how they all look at him- they don’t care, they don’t think I can defend my claim-”

He hit the wall, again and again until his knuckles came away bloody. He swung again, but Geoff grabbed his wrist and stopped him short.

“Michael,” he said seriously, drawing the other man closer, away from the wall. “Stop. Breathe with me. In, and out. In and hold- There you go.”

Michael inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. His heart was beating fast and his hand throbbed in pain, but Geoff was a steady calm next to him. He exhaled slowly and opened his eyes, looking up at the older man.

“What do I do, Geoff?” he whispered, low and desperate.

“You stick with Gavin,” Geoff replied immediately. Michael opened his mouth to object, but Geoff continued briskly. “No, listen buddy. You’re not alone in this, and we’re all capable of defending ourselves. That said, we’re instating a buddy system. You and Gavvers, me and Jack, and Ryan with Ray. Any of us need to go somewhere alone, we deliver our partner to the others first.” Geoff paused, grinning sheepishly. “To be honest, we probably should have done that from the start. We’re used to having the upper hand, I guess.”

“Geoff, I-” Michael broke off, averting his eyes. Geoff’s face softened, leaning in and brushing a kiss to his forehead.

“We’ll keep them safe,” he promised, lips lingering at Michael’s temple. “We keep ‘em safe and we get outta here faster than you can blink.”

Michael snorted, burying his face in Geoff’s shoulder.

“That’s one long-ass blink,” he pointed out, and Geoff gasped in mock offense.

“Are you questioning The Plan?”

“What plan?” Michael laughed, squeezing Geoff’s hand. He lingered close for a moment more, soaking in the warmth. Then he leaned back, giving Geoff a soft smile. “Thanks, boss.”

Geoff paused, glancing towards the open cell door, before giving Michael a quick peck on the lips.

  
“No problem, bud,” he murmured gently. Then he let go, stepping back and clearing his throat. “Let’s find the others, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot on my plate right now, so next update probably won't be this year, but! On the plus side, we're not that far of from shit hitting the fan (and the grand escape). I've got it figured out by now what I want to happen and a general layout, I'm looking forward to sharing with you :D
> 
> As always, feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com)!


	8. Impetus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is in a snit. Ray and Michael try to help, in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird chapter, my apologies in advance. I wrote the first scene in a bout of insomnia, and then reached the Gavin whump plot point only to realize it didn't fit the story any longer. I had to restructure a lot of my old plotline actually.
> 
> So not much Gavin angst, sorry for that. Hope what I came up with instead works for you - it certainly feels better in the grand scheme of things to me :D

Ray was leaning against the big oak in the yard, passing time playing on his DS when Gavin sauntered over. He dropped down next to him, throwing his arm over Ray’s shoulders. Ray grunted, slanting the blond a look. Gavin was nearly vibrating in place. Michael stayed back, on the edge of a group of prisoners, watching them carefully. He sent Gavin a half confused, half offended look before he gave Ray a shrug.

Ray turned his attention back to his game. If Gavin didn’t want to talk about what was bothering him, no amount of prodding would get him to spill. His silence would have to be invitation enough.

“I’m busting my arse off to get us supplies, and yet here you are, playing games,” Gavin lamented theatrically, cocking his head and squinting at the screen. “Animal Crossing, really? That’s what you’re wasting our precious, limited resources on?”

Ray shrugged, not quite dislodging Gavin’s arm. The blond grumbled anyway, drawing back to cross his arms over his chest as he eyed Ray sharply.

“Okay, spill. How’d you manage it?”

“Griffon. She slipped it to me during inspection.” Ray glanced at the blond from the corner of his eye. “You know, when she, like, grabbed my dick? No homo.”

“That’s not even what that means!” Gavin sputtered, his flailing drawing the attention of nearby inmates. He subsided with a huff, pausing until the prisoners seemed distracted again. He was humming with tension, his shoulders taut as he waited.

“Don’t worry, Vav,” Ray said quietly, grinning crookedly. “The last sniper parts I was missing are hidden in the case. I’m not gonna waste all your hard work.”

“Oh,” Gavin said, deflating. He lifted his leg and kicked his heel into the ground, digging into the dirt. They sat in silence for a while, Gavin observing the prisoners in the yard, Ray’s attention focussed back on his game. Finally Gavin’s fidgeting broke even Ray’s endless patience.

“So what’s got you so on edge, dude?” he asked, snapping the DS shut and sliding it into his orange jacket for safekeeping.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gavin replied defensively, hunching in on himself a little. Ray arched a dubious eyebrow.

“Suit your moody self,” he shrugged. Gavin harrumphed, picking invisible lint off his pant’s leg.

“I’m not bloody _moody_ ,” Gavin refuted, scratching his nail over a speck of dirt on Ray’s pants. “I’m… miffed.”

“Miffed,” Ray repeated drily. His eyebrows had yet to come down.

“Miffed,” Gavin insisted. He frowned down at the dirty spot and sniffed. “I’m working my ass off in here, making connections, making deals. All that fun networking stuff while you guys sit on your asses all day.”

Ray remained silent, glancing at the blond from the corner of his eyes.

“Not even a ‘thank you, Gavin’, no ‘good work, Gavin’, nope. Just more work, more smegpots to talk around, more favours to promise and collect. And they keep trying to grope me, even with Michael right there, glaring daggers at them. But _Michael_ isn’t _Mogar_ , see? I’m just some untested asshole’s little bitch, and it doesn’t even matter that I’m negotiating on behalf of _the Fakes_. But what would you know? You’re just Vagabond’s little whore,” he snapped.

“That’s mean, Vav,” Ray rebuffed, narrowing his eyes at the blond. Gavin was smirking his smug, fake grin calculated to pissing people off, and Ray wondered how long this has been bothering him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Like that would change anything?” Gavin snorted. “None of you could do this job half as well, and Michael’s chafing enough about the comments. It doesn’t matter.”

He waved Ray off, and Ray bit his lip. He knew he should dig deeper, knew this was far from over. But Gavin had that sharp look in his eyes that warned him off. He’d mention it to Geoff later, though. Their boss could take care of it, or at least decide what needed to be done. Just because they were in prison didn’t mean they were helpless.

Gavin pressed closer into his side, demeanour utterly changed in the blink of an eye. He gave Ray a look from beneath half-lidded eyes, smiling seductively. He leaned in, biting teasingly at his ear.

“Would you bend over for me, luv? Spread your legs for lil’ ol’ me like you do for Rye-bread?” he purred, hand settling on Ray’s lower back.

Ray shot him a droll look over his glasses, turning to face him. So. That’s how Gavin was going to play this. With a mental shrug, Ray decided to play along. If what Gavin needed was to reassert control, reassure himself that he could, Ray didn’t mind helping distract him.

“You’re asking the wrong question,” he said, bumping their shoulders together as he leaned in, their lips close enough to touch as he spoke. “What you _want_ to know is who would Ryan choose if we both bend over next to each other.”

Gavin leaned back, green eyes growing hazy as he stared off into the distance.

“That’s- that’s definitely something we need to test.” Gavin licked his lips before shaking his head and turning towards Ray with a grin, clasping his shoulder. “Thanks, X-Ray!”

Ray threw his head back and laughed, watching Gavin as he sauntered across the yard to a tense Michael. Shaking his head, he turned back to his game, acknowledging Geoff with a nod as the older man settled down next to him.

 

* * *

 

“Why don’t you just ditch this asshole and come be my bitch?” Nutt said smarmily, wrapping his arm around Gavin’s waist. “I promise I’d treat you right, babe.”

“Don’t touch him,” Michael growled, grabbing Nutt’s wrist and digging his nails into the soft skin on the underside. Gavin used the opportunity to slip out of Nutt’s hold, an easy smile on his lips.

“Now, don’t be gauche,” he said smoothly, giving Nutt a pointed look. “This is just business, after all.”

“Sure,” he ground out, jaws clenched in pain. Michael’s eyes narrowed, squeezing hard for one second, two seconds before letting go. Nutt shook his hand out with a curse, sending Michael a sour look.

“You deserve better than such a brute, babe,” he lamented, but kept his distance. For now. “Truly, I understand the need to pair up with someone that can protect you, but between you and me, darling, there are so many better options out there than _this guy_.”

“You wanna say that to my face, buddy?” Michael snarled. Gavin grabbed onto his arm, holding him back.

“He’s not worth it, boi,” he murmured, giving Nutt a cold, golden smile. Then he spoke up, louder, “I’m afraid I’m spoken for, but thank you for the compliment. Now, regarding the deal-”

“Yes, well,” Nutt tutted, flipping his fringe out of his eyes. “I was thinking, see, maybe you could make it worth my while.” He paused to glare at Michael. “Since obviously you don’t mind making these kind of deals.”

“No,” Michael spat, stepping in front of Gavin, ignoring the blond’s protest. “No deal.”

“Then I’m afraid I can’t in good conscience offer my services,” Nutt drawled, eyes sliding past Michael’s to catch Gavin’s. “And I rather got the impression this was of an urgent nature, no?”

“In a sense,” Gavin agreed, his fingers digging into Michael’s elbow. “However, you’re not the only one with these kind of connections. I’m just being polite, coming to you first.”

“Ah, see, I thought you might be open to negotiation,” Nutt drawled, waggling his brows. “After all, there’s certain rumours that have been circulating. About your choice of-” He gave Michael a salacious grin. “ _-partners_.”

“The way you’re stalling, I’m not sure _are good for your half of the deal,” Gavin grumbled, perfectly unconcerned mien in place._

“He doesn’t know, then, does he?” Nutt continued with a nod towards Michael, tutting affectedly. Michael frowned. “Well! What a surprise. I suppose it’s up to me to tell you, then, Jones. Considering the company Free keeps I made some… assumptions about the, ah, sort of relationship you’re engaged in.”

“The fuck are you on about,” Michael growled impatiently, crossing his arms. Gavin grew tenser by the second, and Michael glanced at him from the corner of his eyes worriedly.

“Babe, you shouldn’t go behind your partner’s back like that. I do believe some would even call that… _cheating_ ,” Nutt continued faux-earnestly, eagerly taking in Michael’s expressions.

“I don’t _cheat_ on anyone,” Gavin sputtered. Michael shot him a look, frown darkening. Gavin had been off for a couple days, but to lose composure in the face of such idle words was unlike him.

“What else would you call what you’ve been doing with Ramsey then?” Nutt snorted, shaking his head and crossing his arms, leaning back with a self-satisfied air. “Been making eyes at the fuckin’ Vagabond, too. Everyone saw your little powerplay with his slut in the garden, don’t even try to deny it.”

“I beg your pardon,” Gavin interjected silkily, pausing in the midst of buffing his nails against his lapels. He shifted his sharp, biting gaze to Nutt. “Would you care to repeat that?”

Nutt eyed him, brows furrowing lightly at the reaction. “Which part? Ramsey? The Vagabond? I thought I was being clear.”

“No,” Gavin bit out, straightening. Michael tensed at his side, glaring daggers at Nutt. “What did you just call Ray?”

“Who?” Nutt appeared honestly perplexed. “Is that the slut’s name?”

In a blink Gavin tore past Michael, pinning Nutt to the wall with his forearm digging into Nutt’s throat. One second he was standing next to him, the next he was up in Nutt’s face, snarling furiously.

“Don’t. Call. Him. That.”

Nutt choked, fingers scrabbling uselessly against Gavin’s surprisingly solid hold. His slim build always had his opponents underestimate him. Michael took a moment to just admire his boyfriend. Out of the corner of his eye he saw three tall guys stand up and approach. He turned his back on the spectacle, keeping an eye on the newcomers. The rec room was teaming with inmates - the better to hide a conversation in the corner, if the guards had a bunch of rowdy people to watch.

Michael regretted that now. He couldn’t remember what Gavin had told him about this guy - was he part of a gang? Was he paying favours to these guys for protection? The men around them were quieting, clueing in that something was going on.

“You been thinking about him? Thinking about putting your greasy hands on Ray?” Gavin inquired icily, baring his teeth in a facsimile of a smile. His voice cut sharply through the din. “Mark my words, Nutt: Touch him, and the Vagabond will be the _least_ of your problems.”

“Let go of him,” the broadest of the new guys grunted, and Michael stepped between him and Gavin, lifting his chin in challenge.

“Or what?” he bit out. The grunt’s gaze flickered to Michael’s.

“Tell your bitch to back down,” he ordered, glancing between him and Gavin. “Or I will make him pay.”

“You can certainly try,” Gavin threw in flippantly, arm digging into Nutt’s throat, making him choke. Then he stopped back and let Nutt drop to the floor where he hacked up a lung. Gavin watched him blankly, stepping back so his shoulder bumped Michael’s. Finally, Nutt looked up, glaring at them.

“I’m gonna make you my bitch, bitch,” he spat out, rubbing his throat. He jerked his head at the three grunts.

“That’s not very creative,” Gavin muttered in an aside to Michael, who laughed and threw himself forward into a punch. The next minute or so was a chaotic mess of dodging blows and landing his own. At one point Gavin kneed Nutt in the, well, nuts and stepped back out of range, giving Michael the space he needed to fight properly.

“That all you got, you fucks?” he taunted, grinning widely. His muscles felt loose, finally, adrenaline pumping through his body. He ducked under a punch, whirling around to ram his elbow into the other guy’s ribs. Another was grabbing for him, trying to put him in a chokehold. Michael knifehanded the inside of his elbow in a sharp, decisive motion.

 _Crack_.

Michael laughed, dancing back and out of reach of the third guy. He beckoned him mockingly, bouncing on the ball of his feet. The crowd was just starting to create a ring around them, an arena to show off in. The commotion drew the guards over, too, but Michael disregarded them as they had trouble breaking through the mass of onlookers.

His opponent roared, rushing him. Surprised, Michael caught the shoulder in his stomach, breath leaving him in a gasp. The guy slammed him into the wall, his head smacking against the concrete. Michael winced, blinking bright spots out of his eyes. Snarling, he grabbed the other’s head in both hands and headbutted the asshole. The guy stumbled backwards, dropping Michael back to the ground.

“Oh, shite,” Gavin cursed, and Michael’s head snapped up, blurrily trying to find the blond in the crowd. But before he could figure out what was going on, something smashed into the back of his neck and then-

  
Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up a week from now! I haven't finished the story entirely yet, but I've written the next two chapters ahead :D


	9. Momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wants to prove a point.

“‘Sup,” Michael murmured groggily, and Jack paused in the middle of carding through his hair. She was sitting in a plastic chair next to his bed, watching over his sleep.

“Hey, Michael,” she replied neutrally, helping him sit up carefully and holding a plastic cup with water to his lips. While he was sipping, she continued, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Michael frowned, swaying dizzily in place. Jack gently pushed him back down, grabbing the pillow and cushioning his whirling head.

“There was… a fight? That prick, Nutt, he kept throwing insults around. Gavin kicked him in the balls.” Michael snorted a laugh before breaking out into a coughing fit.

“He may have mentioned,” Jack drawled drily, shaking her head. She waited until his cough subsided. “You got a nasty bit of concussion, but otherwise it’s only bruises.”

“You should see the other guy,” Michael quipped, brows furrowing lightly as he glanced about. “Wait. I’m in the infirmary, right? This doesn’t look like the cells.”

Jack hummed noncommittally. “The guards pumped you full of sedatives after they clobbered you with a baton. They might have been a little overzealous.”

“Ah,” Michael replied, closing his eyes. Bright spots of colour swum in front of his closed eyelids. He sighed. “Explains why I feel like crap. Gavvy okay?”

“Just a split lip and a black eye,” Jack assured him, taking his hand and pulling it into her lap. She traced her fingers slowly over his palm. “Two of the other guys were… less lucky. They’re in here, too.”

Michael tensed, eyes blinking open drowsily. Jack smiled down at him, squeezing his fingers reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, we’ve been taking shifts guarding you. Ray snuck in during the night, don’t ask me how.” Michael hummed, and Jack chuckled. “In utterly unrelated news, your ah- opponents seem a lot worse off than the initial check-up indicated. Must have been a bureaucratic error.”

“Right,” Michael snorted, letting his eyes drift back close. He’d thank Ray later, though he was sure roughing up the grunts wasn’t really necessary. There’s a moment of silence where he might have dozed off for a bit. He blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. “When can I leave?”

“They’re releasing you later today,” Jack promised, her thumb smoothing over his palm in circles. “Go back to sleep, love. I’ll wake you before the nurse comes back.”

“‘ight,” Michael mumbled, already drifting back off. 

 

* * *

 

Ryan blinked against the bright sunlight as he stepped outside. He’d been kicked out of the infirmary - a fact that didn’t help his temper much, but allowed him to put his latest plan in motion.

Gavin had stayed the night in their cell after Ray snuck out to watch over Michael. It was ridiculously easy to pay the guards off, and they paid no attention to the change of arrangements. Gavin had waited until everything was quiet before reporting in. Voice low, he recounted their encounter, and while Geoff was busy reshaping their escape plans with Gavin, now that Nutt was out of the picture, Ryan fumed silently.

They’d split off in pairs while in prison for a reason, assuming keeping their relationship on the down low would be better in the long run. There were few confirmed facts about the Fake AH Crew out there, and they wanted to keep it that way.

No more.

First Jack, now Michael. Ray and Gavin had been targets from the start, their slender builds leading others to underestimate them. They passed too easily as twinks, something they kept in mind as they paired off. Aside from not wanting to out their relationships to outsiders and enemies, being handsy with multiple people could come off as being open to advances from others. Maybe they weren’t as good at secretive as they thought, but the point was moot now. That plan hadn’t worked, it was time to move on.

Ryan was done sneaking around. Perhaps being more blatant about his feelings would get the point across.

Geoff and Jack were sitting in the shadow of the big tree, and he made a beeline to them.

“Boss,” Ryan murmured, kneeling down beside them. Geoff eyed him curiously. Ryan turned to look at Jack, her head settled in Geoff’s lap, his fingers playing with her hair. He reached down to brush her cheek, his knuckles lingering on her jawline. She smiled up at him contently.

“Vagabond,” Geoff acknowledged him, and Ryan looked back up. The boss nodded, eyes crinkling and grin faintly knowing. Ryan felt himself unwind slightly, glad to have his approval.

He leaned down and brushed his lips over Jack’s. Her smile widened and her hands came up, one to cradle his face, the other tangling in his hair. The noise around them died down, and Ryan deepened the kiss, balancing himself with a hand on Geoff’s knee.

Then Jack tugged on his ponytail, nipping at his lower lip, and he broke off, taking in her mischievous grin. He glanced back up at Geoff, watching them with half-lidded eyes. A low heat curled inside him as he met his gaze, licking his lips.

“Boss,” he rasped, an acknowledgement, a promise. He wanted to reach out and drag him into a kiss, too, but- image. Later. Geoff searched his eyes and seemed to find what he was looking for. He nodded again, acceptance this time.

Grinning, Ryan stood up, ignoring the stunned onlookers as he briskly made his way across the yard. One down, three to go.

Ray and Gavin were hanging out together by the single picnic table, Ray sitting on the table with Gavin between his legs, leaning back into him. Their eyes tracked his walk across the yard, twin stares of gleeful expectation. Ray’s lips curled in amusement, while Gavin’s gaze had something sharp and predatory to it. Most people’s attention had followed Ryan, and now they were staring. The lads didn’t seem to notice, but Ryan knew better.

“Hey, Rye,” Gavin greeted him, smoothly standing up and sliding to the side to make room for him. Ryan gave him an appreciative nod, slotting between Ray’s legs easily.

“Ryan,” the Latino murmured, his arms slipping around Ryan’s waist and hands resting demonstratively on his butt. Ryan chuckled, grabbing Ray’s thighs firmly and pulling him closer to the edge.

“Boys,” he rumbled, catching Gavin shiver from the corner of his eyes. He grinned. “What have you two been up to, then?”

“Not much,” Ray replied, shrugging casually. His eyes though were sharp. “Just talking about some common… acquaintances.”

“Acquaintances,” Ryan repeated, his voice dropping lower. Ray bit his lip and hummed.

“People who seem… overly interested,” Gavin clarified, hip cocked against the table as he watched them with half-lidded eyes. “In any of us.”

Ryan’s face darkened into a scowl.

“Anyone in particular come to mind?” he asked in a light voice, but neither of them were fooled.

“We’ll handle it,” Ray informed him firmly, squeezing his ass. “Don’t worry about it.”

Ryan shot him a droll look. “If you’re trying to distract me, it’s not wo-”

Ray hooked his legs around him in one sly move, grabbing the lapels of the orange prison suit and dragging Ryan in for a kiss. Their lips met halfway, a firm pressure as Ray tugged him closer, and Ryan melted into him. His hands slid up the side of Ray’s thighs to his hips, pulling him towards the edge of the table. Ryan licked his lips, tongue brushing over Ray’s, too, in the same move.

Ray hummed and parted his lips, hands smoothing the wrinkles out of Ryan’s top, before one of his hands slipped over his shoulder and into the black hair. The tie snapped, the dyed locks tumbling to frame Ryan’s face freely. Ray smirked, and Ryan pinched his butt in retaliation, turning his head for a better angle. They kissed slowly, relaxed and sure of each other. Ryan ran his thumb in slow circles as he deepened the kiss.

Gavin sidled up to them as they broke apart, squeezing Ray’s knee before he tugged on Ryan’s sleeve, pouting up at him and batting his lashes.

“So where’s my kiss?” Gavin asked, eyes wide and sparkling mischievously.

Ryan chuckled. He stepped out of Ray’s embrace, the lad only letting him go reluctantly. Ryan caught his hand as it slipped down his shoulder, raising it to his mouth and brushing a kiss onto the knuckles. Ray grinned, gently flicking his chin as Ryan let go of his hand.

Then he turned to face Gavin, the blond bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet. He nearly jumped into Ryan’s arms, and he had to brace himself with a hand on the table for a second as Gavin mashed their mouths together eagerly. The blond wrapped his legs around Ryan’s waist, hooking his ankles for a better grip, fingers digging into Ryan’s shoulders.

Ryan kissed back just as passionately as soon as he found his balance, his hands coming up to grab Gavin’s thighs, hoisting him higher and holding him secure. He turned them around and took a step forward, banging his own leg against the table. Gavin was slowly gliding down from his grip, and Ryan let him drop onto the table without remorse, cupping the back of his head to draw him closer.

“C’mon,” Ryan murmured against his lips, backing up half a step. Gavin watched him with dark eyes, pupils blown wide. “Michael’s getting his last checkup before they’re releasing him from the infirmary. The nurse kicked me out.”

Gavin perked up at that, giving him a small but genuine smile.

“Thanks Rye. Let’s go get boi back, then, shall we?”

“Let’s,” Ryan agreed. Then he cleared his throat, speaking up for the nosy busybodies to hear. “Let’s take this inside.”

He used his arm wrapped around Gavin’s waist to tuck him into his side,fingers playing demonstratively with the elastic band of Gavin’s pants. The blond giggled, leaning further into Ryan and resting his head on his shoulder. Ryan glanced over the top of his head at Ray, who was watching them with sharp, clever eyes.

“You want to join us?” Ryan offered, a little awkwardly.Ray shook his head and shrugged.

“Everyone thinks you’re gonna bang,” he pointed out drily. He thumbed over his shoulder, indicating the open yard with the big tree. “I’m gonna hang out with the boss and Jack, don’t mind me.”

Ryan nodded sharply, watching Ray as he sauntered over to the big oak tree, making sure he got there safe. Only then did he lead Gavin to the open door, aware of the eyes on them.

He knew what this looked like - the Vagabond swooping in to nab the Brit while his protector and prison boyfriend was unavailable. Let them think whatever they want, though. Ryan didn’t care. Hiding hadn’t helped, this couldn’t be any worse. He was gonna make sure to kiss Michael senseless somewhere public at the nearest convenience, too. Let rumours take that wherever they will.

Ryan glanced back just in time to see Geoff fling an arm over Ray’s shoulder, tucking the lad close. Their eyes met, and Geoff nodded to him.

Maybe this would lead to a new influx of interest, thinking they were willing to share. Well. Ryan would make damn well sure everyone knew that while he was willing to share others’ partners when offered, he was less than happy to share his own.

  
All of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the transitory chapters. Next one's gonna pick up the plot again and oooh boy. Things will happen.
> 
> You'll have to wait for Ch10 for a bit longer than a week so I can finish the story. No leaving you hanging on a cliffie for over a week, as promised.


	10. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Jack have a court appointment. Things are set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! I'm super excited to share this one with you guys :D

Jack sighed, burying her nose in Geoff’s shoulder. Her boyfriends had been clingy since the Incident. Especially Geoff. There was an impotent fury brewing just under the facade of lazy alcoholic - he hid it well, even from the others. They turned to him for strength and advise, needed the leader more than the boyfriend, here where there were too many eyes in them to risk showing weakness. He and Ryan were the only ones recognized by the police, and while there were rumours about the others, they were the only two with an image full of expectations.

So yes. Geoff managed to hide his feelings behind a blasé drawl, but not from her.

Never from her.

Geoff’s hand slid up and down her side in a soothing rhythm, and Jack hummed. Her own fingers were splayed over his chest possessively after drawing lazy circles for several long minutes. Geoff turned to brush a kiss to her forehead, his hand slipping lower, fingers tugging playfully at the elastic band.

There was a question in the gesture, one that she pondered for maybe half a second. Then she shook her head. The fingers withdrew immediately, settling over her stomach as Geoff resumed his petting. Jack nosed up his neck, pressing a kiss over the pulse point.

“Sorry. Not feeling it tonight,” she apologized. Geoff turned to face her, arm wrapping around her side and hand slipping under her undershirt, coming to rest between her shoulderblades.

“It’s fine,” he murmured, pressing their foreheads together. “It’s your right to say no, don’t apologize.”

“I know,” Jack sighed, nuzzling his cheek gently. “It’s just… I’ve never had many problems with dysphoria, luckily but. The last couple days have been hard.”

Geoff frowned, mouth drawing into a thin line. Jack closed her eyes as his arms wrapped more securely around her, pulling her closer protectively. Her own hands were caught between their chests.

“Don’t listen to those assholes,” Geoff grumbled, fingers digging carefully into the tight knots of her shoulders. Jack hummed, relaxing into his touch. “What do they know? Bunch of dickheads.” He paused, leaning back to search her face. “You want me to off them?”

“God, no,” she groaned, butting her head against his chest, fingers clenching in his undershirt. “It’s fine-”

“No, it’s not-” Geoff protested, voice growing higher and louder.

“It _is_ ,” Jack insisted, leaning back to squint up at him. Geoff opened his mouth to object, but Jack hushed him with a finger on his lips. “Okay, maybe not _fine_ , but not important enough to waste our limited resources on.”

“ _You_ are important,” Geoff emphasized with a scowl. He looked down, tracing a finger along her collarbone, stopping just above the scars. “Don’t argue, the déjà vu is bad enough already.”

Jack chuckled, shaking her head. She took his hand by the wrist and guided it down to cup her breast.

“You know I’m grateful. And I know you and the boys would shank those assholes on my say so. Don’t think I didn’t notice what happened to my attackers after the fight.” She shot him a pointed look. Geoff stared back at her mulishly, jaw set. She shook her head, biting back a smile. “If everything goes to plan, I’m out tomorrow anyway.”

Geoff sighed, letting his fingers glide around her boob and down her side, just firm enough not to tickle her.

“Everything better go as planned,” he grumbled, his other hand sliding up her neck and into her hair. “It’s not easy coordinating with the team outside, so I need you and Gavin on top of your game. The coppers are dumb as dicks to give us this opportunity in the first place, we’re not getting a second chance at this.”

“Kerry is a miracle worker,” Jack agreed with a laugh.

“He deserves a fucking vacation or something after all this,” Geoff added. “Fuck, _we_ deserve some time off. What do you think, burn this place and go on a sabbatical?”

“You know we can’t risk that. We need to pull something grand the moment we’re back in the game, or they’ll think us weak,” Jack reminded him gently, her fingers smoothing over his ridiculous mustache. “Besides, you’d get bored within two weeks, tops.”

“Yes, well,” Geoff floundered. Not able to argue, his licked her palm instead. Jack withdrew with a grimace, wiping the saliva off on his shirt. Alarmed, Geoff shrank back, trying to swat her hand away. “What are you doing that for!?”

“ _You_ licked _me_ , asshole!”

“Don’t come near me with… with that!”

“It’s your own fucking spit, you big baby-!”

The sound of Geoff’s squealing and their impromptu wrestling match eventually drew the guards. Jack settled down immediately and blinked up at them faux-innocently, while Geoff used the distraction and scrambled off his own bunk, climbing over Ryan to hide behind the other man.

Once the guards left, Ryan turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow pointedly.

“What,” Geoff muttered.

“Baby,” Jack drawled, ducking the pillow Geoff threw at her.

 

* * *

 

Gavin fiddled with the handcuffs in his lap, staring out the window boredly. He didn’t have much to look at, the dried out countryside littered with concrete blocks. Every now and then a police officer would pass them on his armored bike, three as far as he could distinguish between their builds.

He glanced at his own personal guard watching him suspiciously. His hands stilled for a breath. Then he threw the guard a charming grin, tapping the metal pieces together purposefully.

Click. Click click. _Click._

“For fuck’s sake,” the driver snarled, rapping his knuckles against the half-closed partition when he started humming between _clicks_. “Make him _stop._ It’s driving me nuts.”

Gavin’s gaze slid over, taking in the tense shoulders and the fists clenched around the steering wheel.

“It’s too bloody quiet though, innit?” he piped up, jiggling his cuffs for emphasis. “We’ve got, what, another hour to drive? Least you could do is turn on the radio.”

The driver sneered into the rearview mirror, but Gavin just smiled back at him blandly. Next to him, the guard sighed.

“Goddammit, Marty, just put some music on, if it shuts him up,” she bit out, teeth grinding. Her fingers were lingering above her gun, and she shot Gavin a withering look. He grinned at her, eyes twinkling.

The driver huffed angrily, but punched a button and dialed the volume up. With a nasty grin, he pressed another button and the partition rose up until it closed completely.

“Enjoy your fucking music,” he shouted, cackling as he turned back to the road.

Gavin slumped into his seat, foot tapping to the beat. The guard sighed, shaking her head.

“Well, he probably can’t hear us now,” Barbara muttered under her breath, shooting him a glare. “But he can still see, so keep up the act.”

“What act, luv?” Gavin inquired politely, adding a smarmy smile for good measure. Barbara groaned.

“I don’t know how you managed it, and I don’t want to know for both our sakes’,” she continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “But I’m impressed. Both you and Pattillo having a court appointment on the same day and convincing the Chief to have you moved in the same carawan? Ballsy.”

“I suppose.” Gavin shrugged insouciantly. “A convoy must be a heavy drain on the budget. Easier to just move everyone at once, isn’t it?”

“But not in a bus,” Barbara remarked, arching an eyebrow. Gavin scowled.

“Believe me, we tried. Would’ve been easy to replace the driver, get the drop on the rest with the help of a friendly copper… oh well. Can’t have everything go according to plan, I guess.”

“Right. Of course.” Barbara shook her head, leaning back in her seat like she was bored. “Pattillo’s hearing is about her transfer to a women’s only prison, how did they get you out?”

“Didn’t you hear?” Gavin smirked. “I’m a Brit. MI5 is falling over themself to get their hands on me.”

“You’ve committed crimes in and against the US, though,” Barbara pointed out.

“Allegedly,” Gavin corrected, lips quirking up. “Same for the UK. I’m sure they’ll be able to settle for a compromise _in court_.”

Barbara glanced up front, but Marty was stubbornly staring ahead, humming under his breath. The biker escort had just both passed them, there was no one watching. She jiggled her sleeve, dropping two keys into her palm. She tossed them over to Gavin, who caught them nimbly and then hid them within his fist.

“Copies of yours and Pattillo’s. Don’t let them find them, Free.” Barbara gave him a serious look. “Last thing we need is for Burns to grow suspicious.”

“Sure thing, luv.” He smiled charmingly, jiggling the key into the cuffs until they clicked open. With a twirl and a wink, Gavin stuffed the keys into his pants pocket. Barbara snorted, crossing her arms.

“Make sure to knock me out properly when you make your escape,” she demanded, narrowing her eyes at him. “I don’t want to get demoted for your bullshit.”

“Love you, too, Barb,” Gavin snarked back, kicking her shin lightly. Barbara scoffed, but he could see the laughter in the way her eyes wrinkled. She checked her wristwatch, frowning.

“It’s almost showtime. What exactly are we looking fo-”

Tires squealed, and they were both thrown forward as Marty stepped on the brakes. Gavin used the moment of distraction to shrug off his cuffs. The car slid sideways, and he used the momentum as he was thrown into Barbara’s side to grab for her pistol, the breath knocked out of both of them.

Rapidfire gunshots sounded outside. Gavin ducked down just as glass splintered, shards raining down on his back. He waited breathlessly for a break in the gunfire, sitting up quickly and glancing at Barbara. He grimaced. There was blood in her hair where she’d hit her head on the window. Gavin pressed two fingers to her throat, feeling for a pulse. Then he sighed in relief.

She was just out cold. Lucky, even, they couldn’t have planned that better.

The door on the other side was ripped open. Gavin spun around, aiming his stolen gun at the newcomer. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, heart in his throat as he clicked off the safety.

“C’mon, asshole!” Jeremy shouted, sticking his head in. Gavin laughed, high and hysterically.

“Good to see you, too, Lil J!” he yelled back, scrambling over the backseat and out of the car. A glance back confirmed that the driver was out cold, too, unconscious or dead Gavin couldn’t say.

“Run now, reunion later!” Trevor called out, aiming a rocket launcher high with a manic grin. “We got company!”

Over the din of shouting and gunfire, the rotor blades of approaching helicopters were almost silent. Jeremy grabbed Gavin wrist and dragged him off, forcing the taller lad to stumbler after him. They ducked down behind an upside down car, picking off cops shooting at them as well as they could. A black van rolled up beside them, green logo spray painted on the side. Gavin wasted no time, diving in as soon as the door pulled open. Kdin covered their retreat, lugging a big ass machine gun with her.

“Get in, in, in!” she shouted over the persistent ra-ta-ta-ta of the gun. Gavin grabbed Jeremy’s arm as he stumbled, heaving him inside. Immediately, Kdin stopped shooting and slammed the door close.

Gavin took a deep breath and grinned.

He was out.

The plan worked.

With a lurch, the van shot forward, tilting on its axis. Gavin grabbed onto one of the safety ropes. Jeremy crashed into him, grinning widely. Gavin felt laughter bubble up in his chest. They did it! The plan worked!

“I got the keys!” he yelled against the noise, having to shout into Jeremy’s ear to be heard. “Where’s Jack?”

“The other van!” Jeremy yelled back, tugging on his sleeve and stumbling to the back of the van. He unhooked one of the doors, throwing it open and ducking behind the closed one for cover.

Gavin stuck his head out. Another black van was slithering down the road behind them at high speed. Gavin let out a whoop, waving wildly in glee. Jack was sitting in the passenger’s seat up front. She gave him the finger when she noticed him, and his grin grew as he had to duck back or risk getting shot up by the coppers. Still giddy, he turned to Jeremy and opened his mouth-

BOOM. _Crash._

“Oh frick!” Kdin yelped. Beside him, Jeremy started cursing.

“We need to turn around!” he shouted in his earpiece. “Linds! Turn us back!”

Gavin barely registered him, staring wide-eyed and frozen at the van behind him, now a smoking heap of metal. There was red dripping down the cracked windshield. Gavin jumped.

“Jack!”

“Stay in the fuckin’ car!” Jeremy ordered, pushing him back. Gavin bit his lip, straining against Jeremy’s arm across his chest. The car swerved, pushing them against the side. Kdin cursed under her breath, clinging to the heavy machine gun.

The car lurched, sliding sideways, tires squealing. The smell of burnt rubber hit Gavin’s nose, eyes tearing up as smoke billowed in. Jeremy ran up front, dragging the sidedoor open. Gavin jumped out the back the moment they slowed down. Kdin remained in the open back door, gun lifted to fire into the sky. One of the police choppers tilted, bobbing awkwardly in the air before turning away to land as the blades started to smoke.

Gavin didn’t stop to watch.

The broken van was a good three hundred feet ahead of them. Lindsay was slowly reversing down the street, careful not to dislodge Kdin. Gavin broke into a run. Halfway there, the window on the driver’s side shattered. A mop of red curls poked out, followed by a gun. Jack took potshots at the cops encroaching on the downed van, forcing them back behind the barricade of cop cars. A rocket exploded one of the cars, and Trevor stepped around the back of the car, launcher over one shoulder and Matt’s arm over the other.

Jack used the moment of confusion to duck back down and throw the door open, climbing out of the destroyed van. A woman was clinging to her, slowly clawing her way out of the car, too.

 _Steffie,_ Gavin thought. She was swaying in place, blood running down her temple.

The next second he caught up with them, panting. Jack whirled around, gun already half-raised when she recognized him. With a relieved sigh, she motioned him over. He ducked down with her beside the car, the other woman blinking dazedly at him. Gavin grabbed the keys he’d been holding onto, snatching Jack’s wrist and opening the handcuffs. They fell away with a clatter.

“Get Steffie to safety!” she yelled. “I’ll hold them off!”

“I’m not leaving without you, Jack!” Gavin protested, even as he wrapped an arm around the limping woman. He frowned. “C’mon Steff, you can do this. Lindsay’s backing up our way, see?”

“I’m not blind, asshole,” she bit out between gritted teeth, swatting at his shoulder. Gavin grinned tightly, running towards the approaching van in a slow jog, dragging Steffie with him.

Matt sprinted past them as they were nearly there, diving low and sliding in on his stomach, between Kdin’s legs. Gavin tugged Steffie back, waiting impatiently for the van to roll up next to them. Jeremy was leaning out the sidedoor, sniping down the road. As soon as he saw them, however, he dropped the rifle and held out a hand. Steffie took it, and between the three of them they got her in quickly. Gavin jumped in after, and Jeremy slid the door shut.

“I’m out of ammo!” Kdin called out, stepping back away from the opening and dropping the heavy gun on the floor.

“I gotcha!” Trevor exclaimed loudly as he caught up with the van, hopping into the back and turning around, aiming his last rocket at the remaining helicopter. “Say bye-bye!”

Jeremy silently stepped up behind him, sniper exchanged for an assault rifle. He laid down cover fire as Jack ran, head down, taking the occasional potshot over her shoulder. Gavin frowned, eyes roving over the remaining arsenal before picking up Little J’s sniper with a curse. A pistol wouldn’t do any good at this distance. Lindsay had stopped reversing the car, idling in place as everyone got on board.

Just as he took aim, taking a deep breath to steady his hands, the car lurched forward and swerved to the side. Gavin nearly toppled over Trevor, his bony knees ramming into the man’s back.

“Lindsay, stop!” Gavin yelped, panic seizing his chest. Jack was still a good fifty feet away.

“She can’t!” Jeremy roared back as he reloaded. “The pigs are surrounding us, we can’t let them cut us off!”

“We’re all out of rockets, lads!” Trevor announced, throwing the launcher into the back and snatching the sniper out of Gavin’s loose hold.

“Jack!” Gavin screamed. Her head snapped up, she’d been taking shots behind her. Seeing that the car started forward, she dropped the gun and put on a spurt of speed.

“Focus on the tires!” Jeremy hollered, shoving the other back door open as well to give them more space. Steffie lobbed a semi-automatic at Gavin. “The less cars able to follow us, the better!”

The car veered to the left, throwing off his aim. The back of the van skidded sideways, tires squealing and smoking. Kdin and Matt joined them with smaller pistols, faces grim and determined. Steffie remained behind them, trying her best to stem the bleeding while also pushing ammo their way.

Forty feet. Thirty feet.

The van took a sharp turn, and Gavin lost sight of Jack. His heart was in his throat. He scrambled up to the side door, sweaty fingers slipping on the hook holding it closed. Then Trevor batted his hands away, snapping the lock open. The wind took the door and rushed it open with a _bang_.

Jack careened around the street corner, diving behind a big, metal trash bin as the cops opened fire on her.

“Reverse!” Jeremy roared, and this time Gavin lost his balance, crashing into Matt as Lindsay followed the command promptly. The hacker barely caught his arm, stopping them both from toppling over Steffie who still lay bleeding on the ground. Gavin didn’t stop to thank him, rushing over to the sidedoor and bracing himself. Lindsay braked as they came up just next to the trash bin.

“Jack! Hop in!” Gavin screamed, holding out his hand for her. Beside him, Trevor did the same. Jack looked up and ran forwards, two steps, three-

A shot rang through the air.

The car stopped idling, slipping forward-

Jack stumbled, her fingers barely missing Gavin’s.

“Jack!”

Jack collapsed to the ground, holding her shoulder with a cry.

“JACK!”

A police car slammed between them and Jack. Gavin let out a wordless cry, jumping forward-

“Gavin no-”

Jeremy grabbed Gavin around the waist, hauling him back into the moving car.

“Let go! They have Jack-” Gavin gulped down air, struggling against the hands holding him back. Someone shut the door of the car. “JACK!”

The car accelerated. Gavin screamed, arms flailing wildly as he tried to escape their hold. They piled up on him instead.

“Gavin, stop!” Matt ordered.

“They have _Jack_!” he hollered back.

“They’ll get you too if you go back, asshole!” Steffie chimed up, holding a wad of cloth to her still bleeding head. “And then all of this was for nothing!”

“We need to get Jack back-”

“YOU’RE NOT LISTENING, ASSHOLE!” Jeremy shouted, and Gavin turned to stare at him wide-eyed.

“We need to get out of here first,” Kdin assessed, looking grim. Hesitantly, she clasped Gavin’s shoulder. “Believe  me, none of us want to leave her behind. But if they get us, too, there’s no one left to break her out. To break the others out. Think.”

“But…” Gavin trailed off, clenching his hands into fists. He stared at the floor. “...Jack.”

  
“I’m sorry,” Kdin replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please let me know what you think! I've been super giddy to finally share this :D


	11. No Solution But Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack being re-captured throws a wrench into the works. The boys worry.

The meeting they called after was chaotic at best. They split up just long enough to freshen up, get rid of the grime and blood. Caleb was waiting for them in the penthouse, an elaborate first aid station set up in one of the guest rooms.

Gavin only grabbed a quick shower, going through the motions by rote. His heart was hammering in his chest, his stomach clenching in worry.

_Jack._

Someone had bought a boatload of burgers and fries - the table was basically covered in them. Not Steffie, Gavin thought with a twinge of guilt. The woman was sitting on the recliner, a frowning Caleb hovering over her. Mica maybe - he hadn’t seen the intel specialist during their wild car chase, so he assumed she’d stayed behind.

Gavin felt too nauseous to eat.

The rest of the crew, close allies and support staff were strewn about the room, nursing their own scratches or helping themselves to the food. They were quietly bickering among themselves. The noise stopped abruptly when Gavin entered the room.

“How are you doing, buddy?” Jeremy asked softly. Gavin gave him a tired smile.

“As can be expected,” he replied. Caleb looked over with a frown, but he waved the other man off. “I’m fine. We have more important things to worry about.”

That sobered all of them.

“How were the others, when you left them?” Lindsay asked. She leaned forward, eager for news. “I might be able to swing one more visit, but-”

Gavin shook his head.

“They’re fine. Or, well.” He paused, grinning ruefully. “Things have been a little… tense. Michael got into a fight- Just a couple bruises!” he added quickly at Lindsay’s look of alarm. “Just a scrape, the usual. Nothing to worry about.”

Lindsay eyed him sharply. Gavin avoided her gaze, knowing she could see through him too easily.

“Well,” she said slowly. “I’m glad you got out safe.”

Gavin looked down, hands clenching on the top of the table.

“Jack didn’t,” he pointed out tightly. He lifted his head and caught her eyes. “Will you help me get her and the others out?

“I’m with you, no matter what,” Lindsay promised immediately. Next to her, her business partner made a frustrated sound.

“I would like to reiterate that we are _independent_ ,” Mica stressed, pursing her lips. Lindsay shrugged blithely, and Trevor waggled his brows exaggeratedly.

“Aww, Mica-Bica, we all know why you care.” He grinned insouciantly, leaning in closer, a spark of mischief in his eyes. “You have the hots for Ryan, don’t you?”

“I- what? No I don’t!” Mica protested, sputtering.

“Uh huh,” Trevor teased, resting his chin on his fist. At his side, Matt ignored them pointedly, fingers flying over a keyboard.

“If you’re done,” Gavin snapped at them, shoulders tense and gaze sharp. “We have some planning to do. Either leave or stay, but stop posturing.”

Mica narrowed her eyes at him, staring at him for a tense moment. Then she relaxed leaning back in her chair.

“I’ll let this one slide because I know you’re just worried. Next time…” she trailed off, giving him a warning look. Gavin nodded in acknowledgement, lips pressed into a tight line.

“Do we have any word where they took Jack?” he asked the room. A tense silence descended where they all looked at each other, before Matt spoke up.

“I can confirm that an undocumented transport made it back to Bolingbroke, but with the chaos following the escape attempt, bureaucracy is lagging behind.” He let out an exasperated snort, shaking his head. “I can’t find her on any of the camera feeds of the station and outposts, for what it’s worth.”

Lindsay drummed her fingers on the table, humming thoughtfully.

“We’ll have to wait for Griffon to report back in, then. Hopefully she’ll have news,” she decided, shooting Gavin a careful look. Then she suggested calmly, “Why don’t we go over the plans we’ve got so far? The better prepared we are, the easier it is to add changes later.”

Gavin nodded, staring blankly at the table. Jeremy reached out and squeezed his hand.

“She’ll be fine,” he assured him, catching Gavin’s eyes. Jeremy grinned crookedly. “Jack’s a tough gal. Let’s concentrate on breaking her and the others out for now, okay?”

“Right.” Gavin inhaled deeply, straightening his back. “Alright. This is what we have to work with on the inside…”

 

* * *

 

Michael had moved his and Gavin’s stuff over the the others’ cell in the assumption that the plan would work and Gavin and Jack would make it out okay. His cellmates noticed, but didn’t deign to comment.

Now he sat on the floor, leaning back against Ryan’s legs as the gent carded fingers through his hair. Ray had taken the upper bunk, a sniper’s urge to find the high ground. Geoff was pacing across the small cell agitatedly, waiting for news on the escape.

The guards were in an uproar, and the prisoners were starting to take notice. So far, so good.

Waiting for the news of what happened was the hardest part. With the guards distracted and on high alert at the same time, the inmates grew restless as well. The prison turned into a quietly buzzing beehive, the rising tension sizzling in the air.

Guards were patrolling the corridors, and access to the yard had been restricted. The convicts were urged to stay in their cells, but they weren’t locked in yet. Maybe the warden was hoping to catch them doing something stupid, but despite their impatience, the Fakes knew better. This was a time to lay low.

Just then, another patrol passed by. Michael glanced up boredly, only to freeze. This wasn’t just another patrol.

Two guards were conferring with each other, one of them the motherfucker that had bothered Jack during the inspection. The other one was a much more welcoming sight: Griffon. They were arguing quietly, McJackass growing steadily more frustrated. Griffon ended the discussion with a sharp word, motioning him in the direction of Michael’s old cell. The other guard grumbled but obeyed, muttering something under his breath. Griffon nodded, then looked back over her shoulder at them. Her gaze lingered on Geoff, before gliding over to Michael.

He held his breath. Did she have news for them?

Griffon sauntered over, taking out her baton and letting it strafe against their cell’s iron bars. Clink. Clink clink. Clink. She stopped in the doorway, crossing her arms. Her blank face was hard to read. Geoff paused in his pacing, turning to face her.

“I’m surprised you already picked out a new bitch, Ramsey,” Griffon sneered, motioning to where Michael was sitting on the floor. All four of them tensed. She turned her intent gaze on Michael next. “Surprised you’d just let him, too, Jones. What, miss your own bitch already? Don’t worry, the cops will catch him soon enough and then you’ll be reunited.”

Griffon gave Geoff a pointed look, and he nodded imperceptibly. Message received.

 _Gavin made it out_ , Michael thought, exhaling in relief. _He’s out and lost the cops._

Griffon crossed her arms, lifting her chin. Her baton tapped against her thigh impatiently. She was a damn good actress. Michael watched her admiringly.

“Well, you might as well stay in your new quarters, Jones,” Griffon continued blithely, a dark undertone to her words. Geoff took notice and tensed, exchanging a quick look with Ryan. The gent’s hands dropped to Michael’s shoulders and squeezed.

“...why?” Michael asked warily. There was something tight in Griffon’s expression. To an outsider it might look like she was torn between fury and nasty glee. And she was, neither of it pretend, just exaggerated. But not for the reasons an outsider would assume. She must have bad news, as well.

“Oh, no reason,” Griffon replied flippantly, forcing a grin onto her face. It was sharp and brittle around the edges. “Pattillo decided she’d prefer a more… isolated space. It does tend to get unruly in here.”

Michael froze, staring at Griffon in disbelief.

Isolated.

 _Isolation_.

“What the fuck are you on about, you bitch?” Geoff growled, stepping up to her and straightening to his full height. Griffon bared her teeth and lifted her chin.

“Exactly what I said, Ramsey,” she spat, loud enough for curious onlookers to overhear. “Your lovely wife made some very poor choices today. Maybe she just wanted to get away from you?” Griffon cocked her head, shrugging one shoulder. Her grip on her baton tightened, her knuckles white. “Well, she’ll have more than enough time to think about it in solitary confinement.”

Geoff snarled in impotent fury, taking a step forward.

Griffon placed a hand on his chest, as if holding him back. She narrowed her eyes.

“So if I were you, I’d treat carefully, Ramsey,” she warned. “Out there, they might call you a king. In here?”

She leaned in close, whispering something short under her breath. Michael couldn’t catch it, even though he was only a couple feet away.

Then Griffon stepped back, shooting them one last disgusted look, before joining the other guard who’d gathered the bedding and extra prison garments Gavin had left behind. Michael had to leave something for them to find, so he only took the necessities and personal items with him as he moved.

Geoff stood frozen in the doorway, watching the guards darkly as the stalked down the corridor. Then he sighed, dropping down on his bed, head between his knees.

“Fuck. _Fuck._ ”

“What now, boss?” Ray asked quietly from above. His voice sounded strangled. Geoff inhaled sharply, then lifted his head to look at them.

“We stick to the plan,” he decided. Ryan made a noise of protest, and Geoff’s hard stare slid to him. “No buts. Things are already in motion, we can’t risk a change of plans.”

Michael frowned, hands clenching into fists. Ryan’s nails dug into his shoulders as the other man leaned forward.

“We’re not leaving her behind,” he growled, glaring at their leader.

“Of course not,” Geoff agreed immediately, frown turning into a dark scowl. “But we need to _think_. There’s too many eyes on us right now.”

He thrust his chin in the direction of the hallway, just as another patrol walked by. The guards eyed the inmates suspiciously. Michael stared blankly back at them.

Once they were out of earshot, Geoff deflated.

“This situation is fucked up as dicks,” he swore, dragging a hand over his face. He caught Ryan’s eyes when he looked up. “I wish we could do something. I really do. But right now we need to lie low and trust our allies to come up with a plan.”

Silence settled uneasily between them. Finally, Michael couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Fuck this,” he spat out, turning to glare first at Geoff, then Ray, then Ryan. “Gavin got out. And he fucking _loves_ Jack. He’s not gonna leave her to rot.”

“Exactly!” Geoff jumped on that thought, clinging to it desperately. He nodded eagerly. “We _all_ love her. We’re not gonna rest until she’s out.”

“And we can’t do that from in here,” Ray mused, something calculating in his voice. Michael dropped his head back into Ryan’s lap and gently punched Ray’s dangling leg.

“So we get out,” he continued, the excitement starting to bubble up in his chest again. He turned his gaze to Ryan’s troubled eyes. “You in?”

Ryan mustered him for a long moment, then lifted his gaze to catch Geoff’s eyes.

“Yeah,” he agreed, clearing his throat. A grin slowly spread across his face. “Okay.”

Geoff nodded seriously, a spark in his eyes.

“Alright, you assholes better be ready,” he said, the grim smile turning wicked. “Gentlemen. [Let’s start a riot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJ233tuW2B8).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping there's wi-fi in hell, after my readership rises from the death after last chapter and kills me for this one...


	12. Let's Start A Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun, but it's time for a change in scenery. They'd grow bored otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the long awaited break-out chapter! I hope it lives up to expectations :D

There was a humming tension lingering in the air. It was sweltering hot inside, without the reprieve the occasional breeze would bring outside. The yard was empty, the wind only carrying shredded pieces of trash across the lot. A guard leaned against the closed door, lighting a cigarette.

It’s been three days.

Three days since an inmate escaped.

Three days since the convicts were allowed out.

Three days of slowly rising resentment among the caged population.

The Warden must have intended for the animosity to be directed at Ramsey and his hanger-ons. After all, it was one of his that escaped, Ramsey who most likely facilitated the act they were all punished for. However, Geoff had prepared for that, and now Gavin’s networking finally came into play. Their new friends made sure the anger was mostly directed towards the guards, stoking the flames.

The tension sizzled and popped, ready to burst.

A patrol stomped by. Everyone’s gazes latched onto them, following them with burning eyes. Once they had passed, Geoff stood up abruptly, smoothing down his lapels. He took the three of them in, nodding determinedly.

“It’s time,” he announced brusquely. They nodded, standing as well. Geoff hesitated, before adding gruffly, “You better make it out safe, dickheads.”

That got him a smatter of chuckles, but their smiles were grim.

All of them had different roles to fulfill, so they split in different directions. Michael and Geoff went down one way, heading towards the rec room. Geoff was going to gather their allies, give the signal to the network waiting for their move, and Michael. Well.

Michael always loved a good explosion.

He’d choose a guard and pick a fight with them. If all went according to plan, Ryan would be back just in time to arm the restless prison population with the weapons they’d smuggled in. As far as diversions went, Ryan rather fancied this one.

They’d stashed the weapons in the bathroom ceiling. The one intact stall in the corner was the perfect spot for secret activity - no cameras because of privacy laws, and no one could see what went on from the doorway. Ryan crouched down, and Ray clambered onto his back without preamble. Grunting, Ryan pushed up, grabbing the lad’s legs to offer some stability as he climbed to stand on top of Ryan’s shoulders.

Ray stretched and lifted the tiles in the corner, sliding them into the space above the ceiling. Then he groped around in the dark, fumbling for the strap of the duffle bag full of weapons they’d hidden up there.

The duffle dropped to Ryan’s feet with a dull, slightly wet _thud_.

Ryan waited until Ray scrambled down before he grabbed the bag and lifted it onto the sink. Ray stepped up next to him and opened a side compartment, taking out the sniper rifle parts. While Ray was busy assembling his favoured gun, Ryan checked the main bag, counting ammo and guns. Not nearly as many as he would’ve preferred, but enough to suffice for their purposes.

He looked up, catching Ray’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

“Kiss for good luck?” he grunted, turning to face the Latino. Ray shrugged.

“Don’t need luck,” he replied. Ryan nodded, lips thinning. Ray stared at him contemplatively for a short moment, then snorted. “C’mere you big doof.”

Ryan cupped his face, brushing their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss. Ray snorted again, his lips curling up under Ryan’s mouth. He tugged on the lapels of Ryan’s orange prison uniform, dragging the other man closer. Ryan made a surprised noise, and Ray used that opening to plunge his tongue into Ryan’s mouth. They kept the kiss short, Ray nipping at Ryan’s lower lip before breaking apart.

“Idiot,” he murmured fondly, and Ryan stroked his cheek gently.

“See you on the flip-side,” he offered. Ray grinned up at him lazily.

“Hundred bucks says I’ll hit more baddies than you and Michael combined.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes. “You’re on.”

Ray smirked, saluting him jauntily with his sniper. Ryan watched him saunter off, shaking his head with a small grin. Humming under his breath, he shouldered the duffle bag and checked his stolen wristwatch. If he timed it just right… The clock hand hit quarter past and Ryan was off, making his trek back to the break room.

He didn’t encounter any guards deviating from their predicted routes. So far, so good.

Shouts met him before he could even see the door. The rec room was pure chaos, spilling out into the hallways. Yelled insults flew through the air, intermingled with cries for order by the guards. Ryan ducked his head and weaved through the crowd. He blended in easily, in the uniform sea of orange, only his facepaint tattoo might give him away. Someone grabbed him by the arm. Ryan turned and stared into the quickly paling face of a guard, shaking him off. The hand slipped away easily.

Ryan pressed onward.

Michael’s climbed on top of a table, yelling insults at the security. He’s surrounded by hollering prisoners, provoking the masses as well as goading the guards. He started chanting _Down with the pigs_ , and the crowd joined in enthusiastically. Ryan had to suppress a smirk, watching Michael ignite the fuse.

“Let’s start a riot!” Michael yelled.

Ryan kept his head low, trying not to garner any attention. He glimpsed Geoff in a corner, watching Michael with a proud smirk. Around him, he’d gathered some of the more influential and dangerous criminals imprisoned here.

“A RIOT!” the inmates roared back. “LET’S START A RIOT! A RIOT!”

Ryan shouldered past the surging crowd, dipping his hand into the duffel. He pulled out the two assault rifles and threw the bag. It slid to a stop in front of Geoff’s feet.

“Boss,” he said. Geoff acknowledged him with a nod.

“Vagabond.” He grinned wildly. “Go make a mess, would you?”

Ryan’s smirk was just as wild. “Your wish is my command.”

The moment he turned his back, he could hear the assembled faction leaders descend on the bag, squabbling like a bunch of children. Ryan ignored them, pressing his way through the masses towards Michael’s table.

“Mogar!” he called out and tossed him the second assault rifle. Michael turned to him with a delighted grin, and the crowd hushed for a second. Then Michael lifted the gun and fired a shot into the air.

“Riot!” he shouted.

“RIOT RIOT RIOT!” the crowd echoed, followed by screams and war cries. Michael hopped off the table and joined Ryan as the crowd surged forward, spilling out of the rec room and overwhelming the guards. There was a distant sound like thunder, or an explosion going off.

“Looks like the cavalry’s here!” Michael shouted over the noise.

“Then let’s go greet them!” Ryan yelled back, hefting his gun.

The halls were a mess. Prisoners banged against bars, finding improvised weapons or stealing them from downed guards. The chaos had spilled over into every part of the prison, allowing Michael and Ryan free passage to the yard. The door outside had been turned into a barricade, several guards hunkering down against a turned metal table.

Ryan frowned.

“Let’s hope the others have more luck,” he muttered, before rounding the corner and laying down cover fire. The ammo wouldn’t last them long like this, but they needed to move this outside. Michael seemed to have the same idea, punching the next guard in the face before whipping his gun around to hit another.

“After you!” he yelled, and Ryan hauled himself over the barrier, kicking the last guard in the back of the neck.

And then they burst outside, various inmates trailing after them.

 

* * *

 

“Shit, fuck,” Geoff cursed, ducking back behind the door. Ray ignored him, leaning sideways and sighting down the barrel before… Tak. Tak.

“Boo-ya, headshot,” he stated drily, straightening up. He didn’t look at Geoff as he reloaded. “You alright?”

“Right as dicks,” he bit out, hand clamped over his upper arm. Blood trickled between his fingers. Ray paused, glancing up at him wryly.

“That’s not reassuring,” he pointed out, the mag sliding home with a _click_. “Especially considering that your dick leans left.”

Geoff stared at him open-mouthed, then shut it, shaking his head.

“Jesus, Ray,” he exclaimed, chuckling hoarsely.

“That’s me,” Ray deadpanned, before sticking his head out the door and peering down the hallway. “Looks clear. Make a run for it?”

Geoff considered it for a moment. “Well, nothing for it. I’ll go first, you back me up.”

“Aye, aye, Bossman,” Ray said, saluting him with the sniper. Geoff snorted but didn’t comment. He took a peek, then snuck out of the closet full of cleaning supplies, Ray directly on his heel. They vaulted over the guard station barrier, Geoff grimacing as he landed on top of the corpses with a squelching thud.

The main entrance was only a couple feet ahead, but they took a left around the corner. The corridors were eerily quiet except for the occasional muffled explosion. Might mean that most guards were drawn to the cell area, that the diversion worked. Or, well.

Geoff tried the next door they came across, revealing a room with a bank of monitors. Radio chatter filled the silence, and Geoff frowned. He couldn’t see an operator.

“Keep a look out,” he warned Ray quietly. The lad glanced back over his shoulder at him and nodded sharply.

Geoff carefully stepped into the room, while Ray remained in the door, watching the hallway. Geoff glanced around the room, sucking his cheek between his teeth as he considered the equipment. Curiosity won out, and he picked up the abandoned headset to listen in on the guard. It mostly boiled down to backup requests, but they seemed to have tract C with a good chunk of the inmates on lockdown. Geoff sent a quick prayer that Ryan and Michael got out of there, before he focused back on his task. He switched several unlabeled switches, trying to see what they do.

“The front door is opening, I can hear the creaks,” Ray reported. Geoff nodded grimly.

“Good. Let’s see if I ca-aAAH!”

White hot pain shot up his side. Geoff screamed, instinctively reaching for the wound. Ray yelled something, but Geoff only heard the blood rushing through his ears. There was a weight at his back- Someone standing close behind him-

Geoff cried out as the knife was yanked out of his side, crumbling to his knees. His head hit the edge of the table going down, making everything a little fuzzy for a bit. Geoff gasped, holding his side, his free hand scrabbling for his gun as he turned-

 _Bang_.

Ray stood with one foot on his attacker’s chest, muzzle pressed directly between his eyes as he shot the guy - _operator_ , Geoff thought blearily - point blank. Ray’s face was a mask of cold fury. Geoff shivered, whimpering as the motion jostled the gaping wound in his side.

“Geoff!” Ray dropped down beside him. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“Dunno,” he slurred, blinking rapidly to put the world back in focus. Ray looked scared. “Must have missed him hiding in here somewhere. Fuck.”

Something sharpened in Ray’s eyes.

“Let me see,” he demanded. Geoff grimaced, but pulled his hand away. Ray studied the round, poking and prodding with a blank face. Finally, he proclaimed, “You’ll live. For now. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Ray ripped the sleeve off the guard’s uniform in lieu of a bandage. His hands were shaking. Geoff placed his bloody one on top of Ray’s, holding him still.

“I’m fine, buddy. We’ll all be fine.” He patted his hand. “Now hurry up before I bleed out!”

“Asshole,” Ray snorted, but his small grin was fond. He wrapped Geoff up as well as he could with their sub-par supplies, then brushed his lips to the corner of Geoff’s mouth. Geoff looked up at him, startled, and Ray’s smile widened into a smirk. “C’mon, let’s get your lazy ass outta here.”

“Who’re you’re calling lazy!?” Geoff yelped, but got up with Ray’s help. He glanced over the monitors. “Looks clear enough. Make a run for it?”

“Sure,” Ray agreed, snatching his sniper back up. He wrapped an arm around Geoff to steady him.

The hallway was empty, the way to the open door free. Beyond that, a fenced in front yard, full of electric wire and spikes, several feet up above their heads. This wasn’t a problem, however.

“Over there,” Ray yelled over the noise of gunfire and explosions. Two choppers circled the penitentiary, exchanging bullets and grenades with prison guard. One helicopter peeled off and came around to the front, a ladder dropping down in the middle of the yard. Just then two guards discovered them, shooting wildly in their direction, forcing them to seek cover behind several random crates.

Geoff and Ray exchanged a look. The older man waved him on, but Ray shook his head, eyes narrowed.

“Fucking go already!” he shouted, swatting at his butt. “I’ll cover you and your dick!”

Geoff lifted a finger and pointed it at Ray.

“I’ll hold you to that!” he yelled. Ray flipped him off, laying his rifle on the crate they were hiding behind and taking aim.

“I’ll fucking suck you off in the damn chopper, just run for fuck’s sake!” Ray shot back, just as he pulled the trigger. The guards ducked back into the doorway. Geoff used the chance to sprint forward, slightly wobbly and clutching his side. Ray fired off two warning shots, and then Geoff reached the ladder.

With a grimace, he dropped his hand from his side to use both as he slowly climbed the ladder, palms slippery with sweat and blood. A bullet hit the rope next to his face when he was halfway there, and Geoff squealed in shock.

Gritting his teeth, he climbed the rest of the way, hands reaching out and pulling him in.

“Caleb!” Trevor called out, and then the crew doctor had him on the floor of the chopper.

“Get Ray!” Geoff ordered, pointing at Jeremy. “He’s over by those crates, fly closer!”

Jeremy saluted, and Geoff exhaled shakily. The floor swayed as the chopper bobbed and swerved, but at least they’d made it this far. Taking a deep breath, Geoff tried sitting up. Caleb gave him an unimpressed look, shoving his chest down.

“Hold still,” he ordered, and Geoff blithely ignored him.

“Where are the others?” he asked Mica, who was visibly coordinating through her headset. She held up a finger, listening to something on the other end.

“Understood,” she replied tersely, then turned to Geoff to report. “Ryan and Michael made it to the other chopper. They’re fine, though Ryan took a bullet to the leg. Steffie’s taking care of it.”

“That’s good,” Geoff said. Caleb poured disinfectant over the wound, causing Geoff to grimace. Then he frowned, watching as Jeremy hauled Ray in. “Wait. Did Gavin-”

“He made it out,” Trevor assured him, loading a rocket into a launcher. “He’s over in the other chopper, too.”

“Thank God,” Geoff breathed, slumping back. He took a deep breath. “What’s the plan for Jack?”

“Griffon’s going for her,” Jeremy explained absently. He exchanged a look with Caleb. “What’s the diagnosis, Doc?”

“He’ll be fine, probably. Needs stitches, but I don’t dare try that while we’re jostling about so much.” His brows furrowed. “He lost a lot of blood. I’d prefer to give him an infusion sooner rather than later.”

“Alright.” Jeremy nodded determinedly. “Mica, let Matt know we’re heading back.”

“Kay,” Mica agreed, flicking a switch on her headset.

“What? No!” Geoff protested simultaneously. “Don’t you dare, Mica!”

“You’re not my boss,” she pointed out, but she shot Jeremy a hesitant look. Geoff counted that as a win.

“Geoff,” Jeremy started, holding up his hands. “You’re hurt. Matt’s gonna stay and wait for them.”

“I’m not gonna bleed out in the next ten minutes,” Geoff retorted. He crossed his arms, ignoring the twinge in his side. “We are _not_ leaving my girlfriend and my _wife_ behind.”

Jeremy pursed his lips, glancing at Caleb. The other man shrugged.

“We can back them up. We still have ammo left, right?” Geoff wheedled.  “Have Kdin skirt the outer edges. We’ll still be in reach if something happens.”

“Five minutes,” Jeremy conceded, pointing at Geoff with narrowed eyes. “We unload the rest of our ammo, let them save up on theirs. Then we’re out of here, whether they made it or not. Understood?”

Geoff grit his teeth but nodded jerkily. “Understood.”

“Good. Mica, relay that plan to the others. I’ll let Kdin now. And Trevor…”

“Hm?” Trevor asked absently, aiming the launcher at a partially caved in wall.

“...don’t use up all of those,” Jeremy finished, eyeing him sternly. “We might need some if the police gets on our tail.”

“Yeees, sir!” Trevor sing-songed, grinning brightly. Jeremy shook his head, climbing to the front.

  
Geoff crawled to the side, peeking down, and hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned to find out what happened with Griffon and Jack next week! And while you're at it, maybe let me know what you thought in a comment or on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com)?


	13. Live To Fight Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end. Prison breaks end with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a very short epilogue up in a day or two. Otherwise, this is it. Enjoy!

Jack woke with a start.

Heart pounding in her chest, she blinked up at the cold grey ceiling uncomprehending. A shiver ran down her spine. Jack turned her head, gaze wandering over the room. Empty, except for a bucket in the corner and the cot she was lying on. Slowly, she sat up. Lines in the wall to her right indicated a wall, a metal rectangle at the bottom. The opposite wall had a small window slit high up, the only source of light in the room.

Jack dropped her head in her hands, massaging her temples. Dizzy and disoriented, she tried to recall what happened, the memories like wisps of fog just out of her reach.

Where was she? Who had her? What did they want?

It wasn’t the first time she got kidnapped. Not by far. Her crew would come get her soon, she had no doubt. Except… They were in prison, last she knew. Right?

Groaning, she pressed her palms against her eyes, trying to make the world stop reeling.

Prison. Geoff, Ryan. Ray, Michael, Gav- No. Not Gavin. There had been… a plan. An escape? Jack inhaled sharply. A convoy. Police escort. An ambush- She exhaled slowly, letting the frustration go. She’d been there, she was pretty sure. Gunfire and… a car chase, maybe?

The memories swam, mingling with older ones, of heists and daring escapes. Jack huffed.

Her shoulder hurt. She lifted her shirt, staring at the white bandage tinged pink in the middle. Carefully, she unwrapped the the gauze, just enough to muster the wound. Gunshot, she thought. Not that old - a couple days at most.

Jack shook her head and rewrapped the dressing.

Standing up, she paced her cell, one hand on the wall for balance. Ten steps to the far side, twelve from the door to the window. Standing on tiptoes, she could barely make out a building on the far side, the roof flat and grey. She walked back to the bed, checking the legs. No luck - it was fastened to the door, it’d be hard to drag it over to the window.

She laid back down, closing her eyes against the dizzy spell.

Time passed, and Jack started having trouble to figure out how long she’d been awake. The light came and went at least twice that she was aware of, but she slept through a lot of the sunlight and laid awake a long time in the dark. Food came irregularly at best - twice while there was light the second time, the metal slab was pulled aside and a paper plate pushed through. Stale bread and gravy, no utensils. Five meals total.

It felt like eternity later when sirens started blaring.

Jack shot up from the bed, stumbling to her feet and reaching for the wall in balance. Her shoulder twinged. With a grimace, she walked up to the door, pressing her ear against the cold stone. Shouting and hurried footsteps. Then nothing. Like someone had switched on the mute button. Then-

The glass above the window splintered, spiderwebbing around the bullet that embedded itself there. Jack stared at it with a faint frown.

What was going on?

 

* * *

 

Griffon stalked down the hall, her patrol partner following swift. Her face turned into a dark scowl, lips pressing into a thin line. All around them was chaos, various other guards hurried down the way they came from, shooting them curious looks and heavily armed.

She took a sharp left, her partner stumbling as he tried to keep up with her.

Before them the high security door of the isolation ward (appeared). Griffon stepped up to the keypad, typing in the passcode. It had taken them a while to find that one, but finally the B-Team had texted the string of numbers to her burner phone. Her partner shifted uneasily behind her.

“What are we doing?” he hissed, looking around nervously.

“ _I_ am getting things done,” Griffon snapped, pushing the unlocked door open sharply. “ _You_ are being a pain in my ass.”

The other guard glared daggers at her back, but Griffon simply ignored him. With the swipe of a keycard, the next set of doors opened - thank God, they hadn’t been sure if that one would work - and she hurried down to the guards stationed here. A tall man gave her a sharp nod as she stopped before him.

“We heard the alarm,” he said tersely, not bothering to beat around the bush. “What’s the situation?”

“Sir.” Griffon fell into parade rest. “The prisoners’ are rioting, plus outside forces are targeting the building. All hands on deck.”

The man narrowed his eyes.

“That would leave the high risk criminals unsupervised,” he pointed out darkly. Griffon nodded shortly.

“I’m aware. Warden’s orders,” she explained brusquely. The man grimaced. “I’m supposed to stay behind to monitor the situation. Considering the most recent addition to this ward…”

The guard frowned, tapping his chin.

“If the Warden suspects the Fakes behind this, why would he…” He paused, eyeing her raised eyebrow. “Ah. A trap.”

“Yessir,” Griffon confirmed.

“A woman and a greenhorn?” another guard questioned, mustering them dubiously. Griffon shrugged.

“I’m more than I seem,” she offered evasively, smiling mirthlessly. The leader eyed her sharply, frowning. However, he nodded, conceding to the orders.

“Stay alert,” he warned them gruffly, then motioned the rest of the men to follow him out. Griffon and her patrol partner watched them quietly as the heavy doors fell shut behind them.

“So uh,” her partner finally spoke up, clearing his throat nervously. “What, er, what do we do now?”

Griffon sighed, shaking her head. She turned on her heel sharply, her partner trailing hesitantly behind her as she entered the guard station. A bank of monitors lined the wall, flipping between the insides of six cells.

“If you were to break Pattillo out on behalf of the Fakes, what would you do?” Griffon asked abruptly. Her partner jumped.

“Uh… Break her… out?” he offered tentatively.

Griffon rolled her eyes.

“ _Think_ ,” she snapped, grabbing the keyboard and typing in a command. The rotation froze on a red-head, standing with her back to the door. “How would you go about that? We trace those steps and figure out how to stop them from each.”

His gaze sharpened and he nodded sharply.

“Makes sense.” He contemplated the matter for a moment. “They’ll need the key and the combination code.”

Griffon smiled grimly.

“Good. Now you’re thinking.” She pulled up a file folder on the computer. “Grab the key to Pattillo’s cell. We’re gonna hide it elsewhere. I’ll take care of the combination lock.”

He came back just in time for her to close the windows, covertly pocketing the usb stick. Bragg’s virus would cover their tracks - all notes, files and footage of the weeks the crew spent in prison corrupted and deleted. No trace left, no incriminating leads, no pictures for the wanted list. Griffon slid back the chair standing up.

“Done. Let’s check the cell for any weaknesses or… surprises.”

She held out her palm, and he dropped the key into her hand obediently.

Griffon watched her partner from the corner of her eyes. He wasn’t a bad sort - new to this job, naïve even, but not corrupted yet by the general attitude of law enforcement. Not a Los Santos native, probably. No, she decided as they arrived at Jack’s cell, there was no need to kill him.

Her partner stared at the high-tech security lock, blinking a steady green. His brows furrowed.

“It’s open,” he murmured. Griffon hummed contemplatively.

“For future reference? The easiest way to lie is by telling the truth.”

He frowned, turning to give her a puzzled look. “What-”

Griffon karate chopped him in the neck, and he dropped to the ground, out cold. Griffon shook her head and shoved the key into the lock. Within seconds the door slid open.

Jack turned around at the sound, eyeing her blankly. Griffon shot her a grim smile.

“Alright there, Jack? Can you walk?”

Jack nodded slowly, her gaze flickering to the downed guard.

“Yeah,” she rasped, then cleared her throat. “I’m fine. Might have hit my head a little, but there’s no remaining dizziness.”

Griffon nodded sharply, crouching next to her partner to snatch his baton. She cursed under her breath.

“He wasn’t licensed yet for a service weapon, so we only have one gun.” She eyed Jack critically. “Stick or pistol?”

But Jack was already shaking her head.

“You keep the gun.” She flicked her fingers in the direction of her shoulder with a grimace. “I’m not certain how steady my aim is right now.”

“Right.” Griffon nodded brusquely. She offered her the baton. “Keep your hands in this area. If you hit this switch here, it’ll release an electric shock. You only have three charges though, so be careful.”

Jack gave her a short nod, signaling her understanding. Griffon exhaled sharply.

“Okay. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” She dragged the corners of her mouth up into a tired smirk. “This way.”

“After you,” Jack replied drily, gripping her baton firmly.

 

* * *

 

The hallways were pure chaos. The moment they left the high security tract, they ran into trouble: a handful of inmates were locked in a stalemate with two guards. The criminals seemed to have obtained a single gun between them, while the guards were both armed with their service weapons.

Griffon took in the situation for a second, then turned towards the guards and shot them before anyone could react.

“What the fuck?” one of the inmates asked, pointing his own gun at her. Jack smoothly stepped between them.

“What do you think, birdbrain? This is a prison break. Go make a run for it.”

The prisoners traded wary glances, then the one with the gun lowered his weapon. With a nod, Griffon and Jack took off down a hallway, criss-crossing to avoid other trouble hotspots. The sounds of fighting echoed down the corridors, making it hard to pinpoint where it was coming from. Griffon kept one eye out on the danger, one eye on Jack, who stumbled after her, clearly exhausted.

They were almost home-free when they ran into another guard.

“O’connell?” he asked dumbfounded, brows furrowing as he noticed Jack behind her. “What-”

“No time,” Griffon interrupted briskly, grabbing Jack by the arm and stepping past him. “Warden’s orders.”

The guard shook his head, forcing himself into their path. “I’ll have to confirm that with my sup-”

Jack smacked him with her baton clear across the face, without hesitation.

“Too bad,” she commented as he went down, nose bleeding. She whacked him over the head for good measure, causing him to crumble into unconsciousness. “We’re in a hurry.”

Griffon chuckled, shaking her head.

“Come on,” she ordered, taking the lead again. They found a small side entrance, one that was usually used by employees going for a smoke break. It was separated from the main entrance area by a heavy chain fence, but Griffon came prepared.

“You hid a chainsaw in the wall,” Jack pointed out flatly. Griffon shrugged, grinning brightly as she revved the engine. “How did you even…”

“Does it matter?” Griffon shot back cheerfully, before just as enthusiastically attacking the fence. Jack prudently kept her distance.

From there, it was only a matter of catching the attention of the circling helicopters. Normally, revving and waving a chainsaw about would guarantee everyone’s attention in a mile radius, but with the background noise and the crew preoccupied fighting back against the guards, it took them longer than Griffon would’ve prefered.

“Gonna put that in the annual review,” she muttered under her breath, eyeing a guard distrustfully. He was shakingly pointing his pistol her way, obviously intimidated by the running chainsaw. At this rate, he’d pull the trigger by accident.

“If I may?” Jack asked, swiftly borrowing Griffon’s holstered gun and aiming one-handedly at the threat. None of her shots hit, her wounded shoulder making her aim more shaky than usual, but they did their job, and the guard hastily retreated.

Finally the chopper turned around the corner, trailing gunfire and swaying in the breeze. Griffon turned off the engine and tucked on Jack’s sleeve.

“Our ride’s arrived!” she shouted over the noise, making a run for it as the ladder was thrown out close to the edge of the fenced in area. Dust kicked up around them, but Griffon couldn’t be sure if it was the wind from the blades or guards taking potshots. The crew quickly worked on providing cover fire for them.

“You go up first!” Griffon insisted when Jack hesitated in front of the ladder. She motioned sharply to the saw in her hand. “I still have to drag this thing up with me!”

Jack shot her a sharp look but nodded, strapping the gun in her waistband before climbing. It was slow going with her impaired shoulder, and Griffon didn’t have time to wait for her to make it, instead starting as soon as there was enough distance between them.

Steffie was waiting for her. The moment she hauled herself and her favoured weapon inside, the girl pulled the ladder in. Matt was flying, and he turned the chopper away from the jail the second they made it. Griffon assumed that meant everyone got out. A quick head count revealed Michael and Lindsay leaning out the other side, deep in a shooting competition. Ryan was leaning against the back wall, a sniper rifle across his lap.

Gavin shot her a smile from where he was fussing over Jack.

“Where’s Geoff?” was the first thing out of her mouth.

“He’s in the other chopper with Ray. You might want to talk to him, he’s worried himself in a tizzy,” Gavin replied, pulling out his comm and offering it to her. She nodded to him in thanks, settling down next to Jack as she plopped the earpiece in.

“-swear to God and Satan and everyone under the fucking heavens, I’m gonna fire the lot of you if there’s so much as a hair out of place-”

“We made it out fine,” Griffon snapped into the comms, fiddling with her earpiece. “Calm your tits, Ramsey.”

Next to her, Jack choked on a laugh. Griffon reached out to pat her hand gently.

“Thank God,” Geoff bleated, voice breaking up with static as it rose in pitch. “I was worried as dicks!”

“Yes, well, we’re out without a single scratch,” Griffon retorted. Gavin dropped down between her and Jack, wrapping an arm around each. She gave him a soft smile.

“That’s more than he can say,” Gavin huffed. Griffon’s gaze sharpened.

“What was that?” she asked mildly. Gavin smiled innocently up at her and winked. That, at least, was a little reassuring. Gavin wouldn’t be so calm if Geoff was in serious danger. “Geoffrey Laser Ramsey, I swear to God-”

“Alright, alright, sheesh, woman!” Geoff interrupted her hastily. For a moment there was just static crackling between them. “I got a little shot, but Caleb’s got me. We’re only thirty minutes away from the penthouse, once we can lose the cops.”

“Luckily, there’s no police choppers in sight. So far,” Ryan contributed quietly, sitting down on Jack’s other side.

“Well, better not get caught,” Matt said flippantly, nodding at her in acknowledgement. “We’re trading the choppers for cars in two different locations. You guys good to proceed?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Geoff grumbled. There was a pause. “Mica demands her comm back. I’ll see you on the other side?”

Griffon closed her eyes with a faint smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on your girl.”

“You’re my girl, too,” Geoff objected gently. Griffon huffed in amusement.

“No, I’m one kickass lady and you’re lucky I pay you attention at all,” she teased lightly. Geoff chuckled.

“That, too,” he agreed. Then, emphatically, “Let’s never do this again.”

“Then don’t be a reckless shithead who gets caught,” Griffon fired back. Jack grinned up at her.

“I for one am looking forward to a long, hot bath,” she quipped. Beside her, Gavin perked up.

“And then giant cuddle pile?” he inquired excitedly. Ryan shrugged.

“You good with that, Linds?” Michael queried in a muffled voice, his nose buried in her hair.

“Sure,” she said, shooting Gavin a quick smile. “Snuggles for all.”

“Don’t make it weird, Tuggey,” Ray complained over the comms. Lindsay just laughed.

Griffon shook her head, smiling broadly. She leaned into Gavin’s side, squeezing Jack’s hand in reassurance. Finally, they could move on and leave their prison adventure behind.

Behind them in the distance, the prison exploded in brilliant flame as the charges Michael set detonated the outer wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that folks! After over a year, I have finally found the ending to this story. My very first fahc story.
> 
> Thank you to all my readers, especially those that commented and/or contacted me on [tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com). Without out you, none of this would've been possible. The initial welcome was amazing and encouraged me to write more, and now I've written over 20 stories in this fandom. Also huge thank you to those who encouraged me to pick it up again after the long hiatus.
> 
> Special thanks to my recurring commenters, and Sky, Dave, Sorc and Luna for reminding me this fic is worth writing. And especially Kayssna, my muse and crime wife. I hope this giftfic surpasses your expectations.
> 
> Heart you all <3


	14. The End. For Real Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short little epilogue

*

Geoff Ramsey went on sabbatical to rest and heal. After two weeks he grew bored and crashed his crew’s latest heist.

*

Jack Pattillo started joining the Ramsey’s in their marriage bed more and more often as time passed. Much to her other boyfriends’ dismay, since they were particularly clingy in the aftermath of their prison escapades. Jack didn’t hesitate to set them straight.

*

Lindsay Tuggey actually ended up pregnant shortly after, proving her prison fib to be somewhat prophetic. Michael Jones panicked even more than he had during the earlier encounter when she told him. Gavin Free, on the other hand, was utterly delighted and demanded to be named godfather.

*

They didn’t name him godfather. They chose Geoff instead, joking about him being a mob boss anyway.

*

Mica Burton may or may not have asked Ryan Haywood AKA The Vagabond out for dinner. Regardless of the circumstances, the two could be found on the news a couple hours later as they challenged several cop cars to a street race.

*

Steffie Hardy insisted on assisting with the support logistics and heist prep despite still recovering from her injuries. Caleb Denecour pointedly had her buy up several hospitals’ worth of medication and other medical equipment. She blithely ignored the _subtle_ hint.

*

Jeremy Dooley planned the Fakes’ Welcome Back Heist. It was very successful and earned the lad an invitation to the main crew.

*

Matt Bragg was also offered a promotion but refused. He’d rather stay with the B-Team than risk ‘ending up in prison because you’re being stupid again. Besides, who would organize the break-out?’

*

Ray Narvaez Jr. took Trevor Collins out skeet shooting. They ended up in a sniper competition, taking out a rival gang that got cocky in the Fakes’ absence. Ray was particularly impressed with Trevor’s skill with a rocket launcher.

*

Barbara Dunkelman earned a promotion and a medal for exceptional service within the year. No one ever connected her with the Fakes’ break-out. Kerry Shawcross took her as his plus one to the raffle vacation he won mysteriously.

*

Griffon Ramsey took a road trip to relax from the post-prison chaos. She ended up befriending several chainsaw artists. The crew was appropriately intimidated when she returned.

*

Mark Nutt’s parole hearing took a comically bad turn, ending with him getting additional charges and a longer prisoner sentence. The crew suspected Kdin’s hand in the proceedings, but couldn’t prove it.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the encouragment and feedback once again <3

**Author's Note:**

> "Beginning of the end  
> We know how to and sure as shit we'll win"  
> \- Take No Prisoners by Megadeth
> 
>  
> 
> ~~People who know me also know that me and regular updates? Don't get along. I will post whenever I have a chapter finished.  
>  Weekly updates now!~~


End file.
